


Second Chance at Love

by AngelStandingBy1977



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Cumberbatch - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock - Fandom, Stephen Strange - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Eventual Sex, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelStandingBy1977/pseuds/AngelStandingBy1977
Summary: Magazine journalist Candice Warner meets Benedict Cumberbatch during an interview while he's in New York City, filming for "Doctor Strange." They hit it off and a relationship begins to grow. But after seeing their budding relationship, Candice's jealous ex-boyfriend reenters the picture in hopes of rekindling what they once had.NOTE: I just put up another Benedict one-shot called "Time After Time." I've also started the sequel to this one called "London Calling." Please check them out! 🙂
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's probably been a story out there like this before, but I think love triangle stories make for interesting reads. Also, this is obviously a different situation in which Benedict hadn't gotten married and is still a bachelor. I'll try to update this as fast as I can.

"Hello, Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm Candice. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to do this interview with me," Candice Warner said as she reached out to shake Benedict's hand. She was surprised and became flushed when, instead of a handshake, he placed a kiss across her knuckles.

"It's my pleasure and, please, call me Ben," he responded, a smile spreading across his face that reached his blue eyes. Candice noticed the crinkles that appeared around them.

She recovered quickly from the shock of his initial greeting and sat down in a plush chair across from his. She set her bag down next to the chair and rummaged around in it for her notebook, pen and cellphone, which she sat on the table located between them.

"Do you mind if I record this interview? I want to make sure I don't miss anything," she asked as a courtesy to him. She knew he hated being misquoted after having read one of his interviews in another magazine in which he expressed that sentiment.

"Oh, I would prefer it, just as long as you promise not to quote any of the stupid things I say. I'm pretty good at putting my foot in my mouth," he said, chuckling.

His laugh brought a smile to her face and she reached over to turn on the recorder on her cellphone.

She sat back and looked at the prepared questions written down in her notebook.

"So, you're currently in New York to wrap up filming for 'Doctor Strange.' What has been your experience so far playing this character?" she asked, studying his face as he took a moment to ponder the question.

"It's been really great. I've really enjoyed working with everyone and all the locations we've been to. As for the character, it's been fun to play someone who's different from what I've done in the past since I tend to portray a lot of historical figures. I mean, how many people wouldn't enjoy playing a superhero?" he answered with a bright smile. Candice had seen his smile in lots of pictures and TV appearances, but it was a completely different experience in person. She couldn't help but drop her eyes to his lips.

She quickly came back to the task at hand and moved her eyes back to the notebook sitting on her lap.

"Did it take a lot of preparation for this role? For example, did you read any of the comics ahead of time?" she looked up and noticed his eyes were intently studying her.

 _Oh God, I'm probably sounding like a blithering idiot_ , she felt a fleeting moment of doubt, but she managed to hold up a calm, professional facade - a far cry from what she was feeling. At that moment, she could understand why women were so attracted to him.

"I actually did read some of the comics so I could get a little bit of Stephen Strange's background and what kind of character he is. I've really wanted to do the character justice because there are always fans of whatever work who will be scrutinizing your portrayal of their favorite character. I want to try and keep it true to what Stan Lee and Jack Kirby created. As an actor, you always want to do your best to portray that character the way they were created. Just like with historical figures, you want to keep in line with what that person is about - their personality, how they spoke or their mannerisms. A big part is studying that person and understanding who they are. It's no different with a fictional character - you want to keep each one, as I said before, true to form and I love being able to bring each character to life," he replied, keeping his eyes steady on Candice the whole time. "Sorry, I tend to talk too much."

Candice laughed at that.

"You're doing great. I much prefer to interview someone who has a lot to say compared to someone who only gives you one- or two-word responses. Then you're stuck trying to get them to elaborate," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "I always thought it would have been fun to interview Robin Williams. Just ask him a question and leave him to his own devices."

"Yeah, I could see how that would be frustrating. I like to have an actual conversation with people although I always feel like I'm dominating the said conversation," he said with a wink, a gesture Candice found endearing.

"Well, seeing how this article is about you, the more you can tell me, the better," she responded. She couldn't help, but smile at the handsome man before her.

Benedict caught himself staring at this woman's mouth again and raised his eyes back up to hers. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a bright green, but about a quarter of her right eye was brown. He found that it actually turned him on - she had some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"OK, I have to say this, but I notice you have heterochromia as well. Your eyes are fascinating," he suddenly said, catching Candice off guard.

She didn't know what to say at first, not being used to an interview turning around on her. He noticed how she blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I was born with it. I've actually had people ask me if I see differently out of that part of my eye," she said, laughing. "I always thought people saw out of their pupils, but I could be wrong."

Benedict also laughed at that.

"It's amazing what people say sometimes," he replied.

After talking about their mutual eye condition, they finally got back on topic.

About 45 minutes later, Candice was finished with her questions.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" she inquired, a question she always asked in case she missed anything or could learn anything extra. She wasn't looking forward to the interview ending because she really enjoyed talking to him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night. I've got some other appointments the rest of today and I should finish filming around 5 o'clock tomorrow, but I should be free after that. I thought maybe we could go around 8?" he asked her, not once moving his blue eyes away from her mismatched ones.

This was the last thing Candice had expected when she scheduled this interview with Benedict Cumberbatch of all people. She was in shock for so long that he thought he said the wrong thing.

"If I'm being too forward, I apologize ...," he said, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

Candice reeled herself back in.

"No, no, not at all, I just wasn't expecting that," she said warmly. "I would love to, thank you."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that," he said. "It's a date then. If you give me your mobile number, I'll text you the details."

She jotted her number down in her notebook and handed the piece of paper to him. After she had everything packed into her bag, they both stood and left the conference room they had met in at his hotel.

They chatted as they walked across the lobby toward the hotel doors, which he held open for her. He then held out a hand to flag down a cab for her. Right away, one pulled up alongside them, something that rarely happened that fast and she chalked it up to him being a celebrity.

"I really enjoyed doing this interview with you," Benedict said as he opened the cab door for her. Before she got in, he once again took her hand and placed a kiss across her knuckles, making her blush. He enjoyed the affect he had on her. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night."

"Same here," she replied, a smile lighting up her face. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

She got into the cab and he closed the door behind her, waving to her as the cab pulled away.

He watched it drive into the distance before going back into the hotel, whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter and I haven't quite gotten up to their date yet, but there is a smidge of sexual tension. Hope I'm going in the right direction with this story so please let me know what you think so far.

"So, how did it go?" asked Mary the instant Candice was back in the office. She worked in the cubicle next to Candice's, but she wheeled her chair around as Candice sat her bag under her desk and plopped herself down in her chair. Judging by the huge smile that appeared on Candice's face, Mary had a good idea of how the interview went.

Mary gave a sly smile as she eyed her.

"That good huh? What's he like in person? Is he as hot in person as he is in his pictures? Is his voice just as sexy?" she asked one question after another.

"He is all that and more," Candice replied dreamily as she took off one of her heels to rub her aching foot. "He's funny, he's smart, well-read and he's the ultimate British gentleman although I think there's a wild side hiding in there somewhere."

Candice turned her head toward Mary with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh and, by the way, did I mention that he asked me out tomorrow night?" Candice smiled wider as she watched Mary's jaw drop. Candice thought she was going to have to reach over and snap her mouth shut before Mary started talking again.

"No shit?" she replied loudly, causing everyone in the vicinity to glance their way.

"Shhhh, not so loud. And promise me you won't say anything to anyone else," Candice said, her brow furrowing. She didn't want it to get around more for Ben's sake rather than hers. She wasn't sure if he'd want anything going public especially this early on. Besides, it was just one date.

"No shit?" Mary said, almost whispering. She made an "X" gesture across her chest. "And I promise not to say anything."

The look of awe stuck on her friend's face made Candice laugh.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Mary asked, still in a whisper. "Do you think there will be any boom chicka bow wow?"

Candice rolled her eyes at her friend's insinuation.

"We're going out for dinner, that's all," she scolded. 

_Although I wouldn't mind a little bit more than that_ , Candice thought to herself.

"Mmmmm, can you imagine getting that? I bet he's terrific in bed," Mary said as she gave Candice a wink. All Candice could do was laugh as a blush heated up her face. "God, you are so lucky. Damn, girl, I wish I had been assigned that story."

"Don't you two have work to get done? We're coming up on this month's deadline if you hadn't noticed," interrupted the voice of their editor, Mr. Wilkes. He was always such an asshole to everyone.

"Yes, sorry, Candice was just helping me with something," Mary said as she began wheeling her chair back around to her cubicle.

After Mr. Wilkes walked away, Mary's face popped up over the top of the wall adjoining their cubicles.

"If you get laid, I want to hear all the nasty details," she whispered and quickly ducked back down as Candice snapped a rubber band in her direction.

She then turned to her computer and began typing up her story.

* * *

While she was heading home on the subway later that day, Candice felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket.

 _Oh for fuck's sake, what now?_ she thought as she reached for her phone. She figured it would be one of the copy editors needing something, but she was surprised when it was far from that.

_I wanted to text you sooner, but it's been a hectic day. Just wanted to say I really enjoyed meeting you this morning and am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night. I was also wondering what your address is so I can come pick you up for our date. -Ben_

Candice smiled as she texted him back.

_I really enjoyed meeting you too and can't wait for tomorrow. You can pick me up at 1705 Clarkson Avenue Apt. #1308._

She watched excitedly as she saw the three little dots pop up on her screen, indicating he was replying back.

_Sounds great and make sure to dress up because I'm taking you somewhere nice._

Candice was getting ready to reply when she saw those three dots on her screen once again. She stopped texting to see what else he was going to say.

_And off the record, to be honest, I think I would prefer to see you in nothing at all. (-;_

A big grin spread across Candice's face and her heart began to pound in her chest. She began typing on her phone.

_Easy there, tiger ... although if you got me drunk enough ... (-;_

_Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually flirting with Benedict Cumberbatch,_ she thought enthusiastically as she watched the three dots pop back up on her screen.

_Challenge accepted. I'll see you tomorrow, love._

_Can't wait,_ Candice quickly texted back and then put her phone back into her jacket pocket, smiling.

For the rest of her ride on the subway and as she walked to her apartment, the only thing Candice could think of was Ben's handsome face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting pretty long so I decided to split it up. It also consists of sex, so you've been warned. Also, please review so I know if I'm going in the right direction.

Candice was barely dozing when she heard the familiar rumble of her cellphone vibrating against the wood of her nightstand. She glanced at the clock next to her bed - it was 2:43 a.m.

Groggily, she reached over to grab her phone and unlocked it, hoping it wasn't anything serious. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed when she saw who had texted her.

_You're probably asleep but I just thought I would send you a quick text. I don't want to sound like a crazy stalker but I haven't been able to sleep because I can't stop thinking about you -B_

Ben became shocked himself when he saw the three dots appear on his screen, showing that Candice was in no way sleeping like he had expected.

_I've been having a hard time sleeping too. Can't tell if it's because I'm excited or nervous about tonight. Maybe a little of both? (-; -C_

_There's no reason to be nervous around me, I'm probably more nervous than you. (-: By the way, have you figured out what you're going to wear? -B_

_Is this a spinoff of the what are you wearing question? Just kidding -C_

_Well, if you want to go that route, what ARE you wearing? -B_

Candice looked down at her flannel PJs with the Pink Panther all over them. She decided to mess with him instead.

_I'm wearing a slinky black negligee. I like the feel of silk against my skin when I'm in bed. -C_

The dots appeared on her screen then disappeared before appearing again. After this happened a second time, she had a feeling he didn't know how to respond and she couldn't help but laugh.

 _Really? -B,_ was all that popped up.

After getting his reaction, she decided to break the news to him.

_Not really, just wanted to mess with you. I'm actually wearing some comfy flannel pajamas. -C_

_That's a damn bloody shame. Sounds to me like you're way overdressed. -B_

Candice laughed at that. She was getting ready to reply when she saw he was texting some more.

 _Maybe we should do something about that -B,_ his text came across, taking her by surprise.

She thought for a moment about how she was going to respond. She had a feeling about what he was implying and she wasn't quite sure how to move forward with this conversation. Would he still be interested in her if the conversation turned that way?

 _Just go for it and have fun,_ she thought to herself before finally making her decision.

_What did you have in mind? -C_

_I was worried I had chased you off since I hadn't heard anything for awhile. I'm glad I didn't. (-: -B_

_No way! I just don't normally do this and hope you won't think less of me. -C_

_We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I like you too much to do that to you. -B_

Candice thought again for a moment.

_No, I want to. -C_

_(-: -B_

The dots appeared on her screen once again.

_I have to admit that I was attracted to you the instant you came into the room. And then when we started talking, I became all that more interested. You are a beautiful woman. I can't stop thinking about your eyes, your hair, your lips. I just really want to kiss you. -B_

Candice's heart began pounding in her chest and her breathing became labored. Her hands shook slightly as she typed on her phone.

_Really? I'm shocked by that especially with you being a big celebrity. I figured you'd be used to being surrounded by beautiful models. -C_

_Oh, hell no, women like that are a dime a dozen. I like smart women like you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing your luscious lips. Would you mind me doing that? -B_

_Does he honestly think he needs to ask?_ she thought, astonished that this handsome man would believe a woman wouldn't want to be kissed by him.

_I would love that. -C_

Just her response made him hard and his straining erection was getting uncomfortable. Ben slid his left hand inside his pajama pants to stroke himself. It had been a long time since he found a woman he was interested in being with.

He began texting a little awkwardly with his right hand.

_Do you have any idea how badly I want to be with you right now? Can you do me a favor? -B_

_What's that? -C_

_Are you wearing pajama bottoms? -B_

_Yes -C_

_Would you slip them off for me? -B_

Doing this over the phone with Ben was creating an urge between her legs that she needed to take care of. She did as he asked and slipped off her pants, tossing them to the floor beside her bed.

_K, I did it. -C_

_Tell me what you're wearing right now. -B_

_Just a button-up pajama top and panties -C_

A groan slipped from Ben's lips as he pictured that, his hand slowly stroking himself.

_Please unbutton your top but keep it on and then touch your breasts. Just imagine it's me doing it and tell me what you're doing. -B_

Without hesitation, Candice did just that. She laid back on the bed and ran her hand over her breasts, tweaking each nipple in turn, causing them to harden. It felt heavenly, especially while fantasizing it was Ben doing it. With her free hand, she started texting him.

_I'm rubbing my hand across my breasts and pinching my nipples so they're hard. -C_

Candice's phone started vibrating in her hand, which startled her. It was Ben. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"I hope it's OK that I called you. I just need to hear you," Ben said, his sexy voice sounding thick with lust. Just hearing him further turned her on. "Please, keep touching your breasts and imagine that I'm kissing them, that I'm wrapping my lips around each nipple and flicking each one with my tongue."

Ben smiled as he heard a slight gasp from the other end of the line. He continued to slowly stroke himself, but not enough to cause him to cum before her.

"Now, run your hand down your stomach and pretend it's my lips planting kisses on your bare skin, running my tongue around your belly button before I continue my descent. Please, rub yourself over the top of your panties. Are they wet?"

"Oh, God, yes," she said breathily as her fingers rubbed against her core through the wet material.

Ben smiled as he pictured her laying there, her shirt spread open and her hand between her legs. He licked his lips at the thought.

"I want to gently kiss the sensitive skin on the inside of your thighs before moving my way back up to where you need my tongue the most."

He instantly heard a groan after he said this.

"Take your panties off for me and continue touching yourself," he said.

More turned on than she had ever been with any other man, she slipped her white panties down her slender legs and off. They, too, ended up with her pants on the floor. Right away, she moved her fingers back to her wet slit, rubbing herself once again.

"Did you do it?" Ben's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yes," her thick voice responded and his smile widened.

"I want to run my tongue between your lips. I want to taste you. I want to dip my tongue into your wetness before running my tongue up your slit and then taking your clit between my lips to suck on it. Stick a couple of fingers inside yourself and imagine it's me pumping my fingers in and out," Ben said as he started stroking his erection harder.

"Make yourself cum for me. I want to hear you cum," he said thickly.

He could hear her moans as she did what he said. He loved hearing her voice like that and hoped he would be able to in person. He stroked his cock harder and harder as he heard her moans become more fervent.

Candice's fingers worked her over with a frenzy she hadn't known before. All she could do was moan and gasp as she felt the familiar sensation of a building orgasm.

"Candice, cum for me, please," Ben groaned.

The combination of Ben's voice and him saying her name were enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh, God, Ben!" she exclaimed as her orgasm exploded and her body was overtaken by tremors.

In turn, hearing Candice orgasm caused him to finally cum. He tightly stroked his erection as he rode the pleasurable wave. Still breathing heavily as he slowly came down from his orgasm, he finally found his voice.

"Wow, love, that was amazing. I should be able to sleep now ...," he looked at the clock next to his hotel bed - 3:32 a.m., "even though it'll only be for about three hours. I have to be on set at 8 o'clock."

Still breathing heavily herself, Candice became startled.

"Shit, sorry, I should let you get some sleep," she said, apologetically. It was Saturday so she could sleep in, which, after her orgasm, she had no doubt she would sleep like a baby.

"I don't want to let you go, but I guess I should. Don't forget, I'll be coming for you at 8 tonight," he said, his voice filled with innuendo. "Thank you for being comfortable enough with me to do that."

Candice laughed breathily. "I'm a lot more comfortable and relaxed now than I was when we first started."

Ben chuckled.

"Good night, love. I can't wait to see your beautiful face."

"Good night, Ben. Have a great day tomorrow," Candice responded before they both reluctantly hung up.

She set her cellphone back on her nightstand. She rolled over onto her side and fell asleep to images of Ben.

* * *

Candice woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She held a hand to shield her eyes and turned to look at the clock. It was only 9:14 in the morning. She slumped onto her back and sighed. As the sleepiness started to clear from her foggy mind, she remembered what happened only hours before. She threw the covers back and saw that all she was wearing was her unbuttoned shirt and nothing else, making what happened all that more real.

Embarrassment started to creep in.

 _Did I honestly do that with him?_ she thought to herself. _What is he going to think of me?_

 _Maybe he was drunk and won't remember any of it,_ another part of her piped up.

"I guess I'll find out tonight when he comes," she said out loud to the quiet room.

 _No pun intended,_ her mind spoke up again.

Not bothering with putting the rest of her clothes on, she took off her PJ top instead and discarded it with the rest of her clothes on the floor by the bed. She padded barefoot over to her closet and grabbed her robe off its hook, wrapping it around her naked form.

Yawning, she decided to go out to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Once she had her coffee, she would take a shower and then call Mary to see if she would go shopping with her for a dress. Candice always wore dress slacks and blouses for her job, so she knew she didn't have anything that would work for a fancy restaurant.

After grabbing her coffee mug, she walked into the living room where she turned on the television and flipped through the channels. As she kept dismissing one channel after another, she stopped when she came across footage of Ben. It was one of those stupid tabloid shows she never watched, but she couldn't help watching him. Then, it brought up memories of what happened and she could feel a heat rise within her as she thought about his sexy British accent thick with lust - for her of all people.

After the show moved on to something about George Clooney, she flipped off the TV and headed for the bathroom, her coffee forgotten.

 _I think I better make that a cold shower,_ she snickered.

After she got cleaned up and wrapped her long, dark blonde hair into a messy bun, she went into her bedroom to retrieve her phone. She dialed Mary.

"Hey there, girl," Mary answered after the fourth ring. "What's going on?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you would help me find a dress for tonight. You know how I am when it comes to dresses," Candice responded. She heard a small squeal on the other end.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will," Mary said excitedly.

Candice couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Mary may be a petite redhead, but she was a huge bundle of energy.

"K, I'll stop by around 11 if that works for you. I thought maybe we could grab some lunch and then go shopping," Candice said. Mary's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

"Sounds great! See ya then," Mary replied and they hung up.

At around 10:30, Candice was getting on the subway and took a seat as far from everyone else as she could. She wanted a little privacy as she read back through her text exchange with Ben. A blush rose into her cheeks and an elderly woman who was sitting a little ways over noticed.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" she asked, concern painted across her face. "You look pretty flushed."

Candice looked up at the woman in surprise.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Just feeling a little warm from all the body heat in here," she lied and the woman nodded in understanding before turning back to the book she was reading. Candice went back to the messages on her phone.

As the subway approached her drop off point, she tucked her phone into her jacket pocket, grabbed her purse and got off the train. She made her way toward Mary's place.

* * *

"Hi there!" Mary greeted her, giving her a warm hug. "I just need to grab my purse and then I'm all yours."

Candice waited just inside the door as Mary went back to her bedroom to grab her stuff. The two women then headed outside and walked down the sidewalk to a cafe nearby where they loved to go eat.

"So, are you getting nervous about tonight?" Mary asked as they walked the two blocks to their destination.

"A little nervous, a little excited. My stomach has been doing flip flops all morning," Candice said and smiled at Mary.

"You have nothing to worry about. It sounds like he's really interested and once we find that perfect dress, he'll probably love it right off of you," she winked, making Candice shake her head and roll her eyes.

Candice then debated with herself about whether or not she should tell Mary about what happened last night.

They arrived at the cafe and sat at their favorite table tucked back in the corner. Kristy, a young college student they knew, came over and asked if they wanted their usual. Both women said yes.

After Kristy walked away, Candice leaned across the table toward Mary.

"I have something to tell you," she said quietly. "Ben texted me last night and let's just say things got pretty heated."

"Shut the front door," Mary exclaimed, once again causing the people around them to look over.

Mary noticed and winced.

"Shut the front door," she said more quietly, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "How was it?"

"It was exhilarating, I can't lie," Candice said, "but I just hope he doesn't think I'm some easy woman who will spread her legs just because he's a celebrity. I actually want to see if this can go anywhere."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"It's 2015. Have you heard of women's lib? You're both consenting adults and you don't have to be embarrassed about having a sex drive. If men can be that way, so can women. Like I said earlier, he's going to love you," Mary reassured her. She always had a way of making Candice feel better.

"I guess you're right," Candice replied. "Whatever will be, will be."

At that moment, their food arrived and they dug in. As they ate, Mary couldn't help but ask about the details of their exchange, which Candice told her although she censored some of the events.

Afterwards, they made their way over to an area of New York known for its many shops. In every one, Mary had Candice try on at least 10 different dresses before they would move on to the next store. After about six shops, Mary approved enthusiastically of a little black number.

It was long with a slit that made its way up to Candice's upper thigh and it was held up by spaghetti straps. A few black rhinestones shone in the light across the bodice, making it look flashy while also keeping it simple. It was paired with a matching wrap that consisted of the same black rhinestones.

Mary helped her match it up with a pair of strappy black heels that added three inches to Candice's 5'4" frame, a set of gold dangling earrings along with a matching necklace, and a black clutch bag. As the clerk rang everything up, Candice balked at the cost, which Mary's keen eyes didn't miss.

"Hey, you deserve this and besides, it's for an extra special occasion," she said. "Now come on, we have one more stop to make."

Candice didn't know what else there could be as her friend grabbed her arm and led her a few buildings down. Her jaw dropped open when she realized she had been dragged to a lingerie store.

"Just in case," Mary said mischievously. "You know, in case there IS any boom chicka bow wow."

Candice laughed nervously as Mary dragged her through the front door.

It was about a half-hour later when they re-emerged. Candice was carrying another bag containing a black lace bra and panty set.

"Well, I think you're all set," Mary said, smiling. She glanced at her watch. "Shit! It's already 5 o'clock! You should probably get home and get ready."

After they made it back to Mary's apartment, she gave Candice a hug.

"Good luck and like I said, if you get laid, I want details," she said with a sly smile and Candice slapped her on the arm.

After they made their goodbyes, Candice made her trip back home, feeling her stomach do its regular flip flops.

* * *

As the clock inched closer to 8 o'clock, Candice kept checking herself in the full-length mirror.

 _Hair looks OK, makeup looks OK, outfit looks OK,_ she kept thinking, not realizing it was starting to become a mantra.

Around two minutes to 8, her doorbell rang.

Not wanting to seem overeager, she nonchalantly walked over to the door and answered. Her mouth went dry, however, when she saw the vision before her.

She had seen Ben dressed up in lots of pictures, but they paled in comparison to the real thing. He looked dashing with his dark hair slicked back (complete with the grey temples for his role as Dr. Strange), wearing a black tuxedo, black tie and polished black shoes. She noticed his eyes travel over her from head to foot, particularly stopping where the slit of her dress met with her upper thigh, before traveling back to her face.

"You look beautiful," he said, the smile on his lips reaching his eyes, making the crinkles appear.

"Thank you," Candice responded shyly. "You look terrific yourself."

"You mean this old thing?" he said jokingly, making her laugh and taking away her nervousness. He crooked his elbow in her direction. "Shall we?"

After locking her apartment door, she wrapped her arm through his. "I'm ready if you are," she said and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to comment. That way, I know people are actually reading this! :-)

They got outside of Candice's apartment building and she gasped - there stood a sleek, black limousine. The chauffeur opened the backseat door for them as they approached the car. Ben held Candice's hand as she got in first followed by him. The chauffeur closed the door and moved around to the driver's seat.

"You do know I like you already, right?" Candice joked as she glanced around the inside of the limo. "You really didn't have to go so far out of your way."

Ben kissed the back of her hand as he looked up into her eyes, causing her heart to pound.

"You are well worth it. I wanted to show you a good time," he said. "I think a beautiful woman should be treated like a queen."

Candice blushed and turned her head, pretending like she was trying to figure out all the gizmos and gadgets. She felt Ben's hand settle gently on her knee and she looked down at it before looking up into his now green eyes.

He took that opportunity to wrap his other hand around behind her neck, drawing her forward into a kiss. It started as a light kiss, but as the fire began to burn within both of them, it turned more passionate. He urged her lips open and when she did, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. The hand that was on her knee came up to hold the other side of her head.

The kiss was making her feel delirious - like this could all just be a vivid dream. But he groaned into her mouth and she realized, thankfully, that this was reality. She brought her hands up to his neck as things kept getting hotter between them.

Then, all of a sudden, his lips were gone, leaving her feeling empty.

"I think we better slow down or I'll be taking you right here in the back of this limo," Ben said, sounding out of breath. "I've just been wanting to kiss you since yesterday morning."

Candice was amazed enough by the kiss, but hearing his confession turned her on even more.

 _God, I want this man so badly,_ she thought, but she tamped the feeling down. First dinner and then see where things went from there.

She turned their conversation to how his photo shoot went the day before and how excited she was to see them. The photos would accompany her story in the upcoming issue.

"I think it went well, although I wish you had been there for it," he said, just staring in her direction. "By the way, how come you weren't there? I've done a lot of photo shoots where the writer was present."

"Rico doesn't like to have anyone there that doesn't need to be. It 'oppresses his creativity,'" Candice said in a haughty voice. "He thinks he's this high-esteemed photographer, but I think he's a pompous ass."

Ben smiled at this.

"He did seem to act like he was the reincarnation of Rembrandt. Although to his credit, he did manage to make me look good."

 _There's that self-deprecating sense of humor I've always read about,_ she thought to herself.

"From my point of view - and I'm sure from many other women's - you gave him a lot to work with. So, YOU probably made HIM look good," she flashed him a flirtatious smile. "You just don't give your looks enough credit."

Candice was amazed when she realized that HE was the one blushing now and she found it adorable. Ben looked back at her, reached for her hand and gave it another kiss.

"You sure know how to make a bloke feel good," he smiled warmly. "Be careful, though, or you'll make this odd-shaped head even bigger."

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. His look suddenly turned serious.

"While I was on set today, I was thinking about how much I'd like you to come watch. You just have to promise me you won't take off with one of the other actors, though," he smiled good-naturedly.

Candice was blown away by his invitation.

"Seriously? I wouldn't be in the way?" she asked.

"Noooo, I would love to have you there" he replied, squeezing her hand. The adorable wrinkle appeared between his eyes as he said this, making her feel lightheaded.

"Ummm, OK ... when?"

"I can't think of a better time than tomorrow. We usually take a break on Sundays, but since we're getting closer to wrapping up ...," he let the sentence trail off and he once again looked serious. _And I have to leave New York,_ he thought. Candice noticed the change in him and wondered what happened before he smiled at her once again. "I can come pick you up."

"They let you drive to the set? I always pictured you running around with a large entourage," she said teasingly.

Ben laughed.

"Oh, hell no, I would go nuts plus I like to have some alone time to listen to music. The best time is in the car," he replied.

"Makes sense," Candice said. "What time will you be around?"

"I have to be there by 9 a.m., so probably pick you up around 8? That won't be too early will it?"

"If it means getting to spend more time with you, then I'm definitely there," she said, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Great," he said as the limo pulled up in front of an upscale restaurant. Never in her life did Candice think she would be dining in such a place.

Pretty soon, the chauffeur had opened their door and Ben got out before holding his hand out to her. As Candice got out of the limo, she couldn't help but stare up at the building with her mouth gaping open.

After a few seconds, Ben reached over and closed her mouth, catching her off guard before she burst out laughing.

"I was worried a bug would fly in there. I've got your back," he said with a wink before once again offering his arm to her. She linked her arm through his and they made their way into the restaurant.

If Candice was amazed by the outside of the restaurant, she was downright awestruck by the inside.

The restaurant was on two levels. The main floor was abuzz with activity as people talked and wait staff made their way here and there. The second floor, which created a circle along the walls above so a person could look up and see the giant chandelier hanging down, was equally as busy. Various strings of white lights adorning trees along the sides of the restaurant gave it an uptown atmosphere. It was the perfect place for a dream date in Candice's eyes.

Ben and Candice approached the front podium where a haughty looking host stood. The instant he saw Ben, a smile spread across his face.

"Mr. Cumberbatch, so good to see you again," he said with a French accent.

"Hello, Francis," Ben replied.

The host grabbed a couple of menus and led them to a table in a back corner, giving the couple a little bit of privacy. Ben held out Candice's chair for her before walking around to the other side of the table and sitting down.

"Your server will be Maggie. Here are your menus and a wine list to get you started. We have the largest selection of the most exquisite wines if you are interested," he said.

"Thank you," Ben replied. With a bow, the host walked away and headed back to the front.

"Would you like some wine, love?" Ben asked.

Candice didn't know the first thing about wine.

"I've never had it before, so I'll leave it up to you. I'll try anything once," she said before she realized how it sounded.

Ben didn't miss a beat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" he said teasingly, making her laugh.

"OK, not quite what I meant," she responded.

Ben gave her a cute "I don't believe you" look before turning his eyes back to the wine list.

"How about a red merlot? That's usually my go to since I'm not much of a wine connoisseur myself."

"Sounds good to me," she replied then looked down at her menu.

Shortly after they made their decisions, a girl of about 25 approached their table.

"Good evening. My name is Maggie and I'll be your serv ...," at that moment she glanced at Ben. She was overcome by a look of amazement. "I can't believe it's you. I love you in 'Sherlock,'" she said excitedly.

Ben smiled at her politely, but Candice could tell he was a little irritated.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," he said patiently.

But as the girl continued fawning over him, Ben noticed she hadn't given one glance in Candice's direction.

"Look, I really appreciate you being a fan, but we're on a date right now. If you could please take our orders, starting with my girlfriend here first."

_Girlfriend?_

"Oh, yes, of course. So sorry about that," Maggie said, although she looked a little put off.

After she took down their orders, she headed back toward the kitchen.

Candice giggled. "I hope she doesn't spit in our food."

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought about that," Ben said, raising one eyebrow again. Then he grew serious. "It can get old sometimes. I adore my fans, don't get me wrong, but it makes it hard to live just a little bit of a normal life. Just comes with the territory, I guess."

Candice felt sympathy for him.

"I couldn't imagine being under a microscope constantly. You seem to take it all in stride though. I don't know how you do it."

"Hats and sunglasses. Lots and lots of hats and sunglasses," he replied, causing her to choke on the sip of water she took.

"Am I going to have to give you mouth-to-mouth? Because I would be more than willing to," he said slyly.

"I think I'll be OK," Candice said in between coughs. "I'd still take you up on the mouth-to-mouth though - you know, just as a precaution."

Ben waggled his eyebrows and gave her a large smile at that.

"Deal," he said, still smiling.

* * *

Across the restaurant, a man ignored the woman he was with as he watched Candice laughing with a familiar looking man. He frowned.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me, Mick?" the cheap looking blonde sitting next to him asked.

She was left open mouthed when, without saying a word, he got up and walked away from their table.

Candice was laughing hard when she glanced across the room and noticed a tall, dark-haired man coming their way.

"Oh, shit," she said quietly, trying to hide her face behind her hand. Ben looked at her, confused.

"Hello, Candice," the man said, approaching their table, his shadow fell across her.

Candice looked up at him with an irritated look on her face.

"What are you doing here, Mick," she asked angrily. "Can't you see I'm here with someone?"

Ignoring Ben completely, Mick continued to eye Candice.

"I can see that. I noticed you and just thought I would come over to say hi. It's been a long time, you know," he said, sounding as though he was upset that she was out with another man.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Candice eyed him challengingly.

"I'm here on business. Like I said, I just wanted to say hi," Mick responded.

"Business this late on a Saturday night? So, who is she this time?" Candice asked, the anger rising within her. _Of all the times for HIM to show up,_ her mind spoke up. She continued speaking before he could say anything.

"You know what? I don't care. Please, leave me alone and let me enjoy my night," she growled out.

When Mick showed no sign of leaving, Ben stood up and looked him in the eye.

"You heard the lady. Leave her alone or I will bloody knock you down right here in the middle of the restaurant," he said, not taking his eyes away from Mick's.

Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, Mick began to back up.

"Alright, I'm going. It was good to see you again, _Candi Cane_ ," he said before turning around and walking away.

Ben sat back down and looked at Candice. She was visibly shaken. He took her hands in his.

"Who was that arsehole?" he asked.

"You just had the not-so-pleasure of meeting my ex-boyfriend," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one word to describe this chapter...

"He seems like a really charming bloke once you get to know him," Ben said, trying to lighten the mood. With some effort, Candice gave him a slight smile, but he could tell she was still shaken by what happened. He squeezed her hands in reassurance even though he would have rather wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry. I can't believe he would make a scene like that," she said, looking down at Ben's hands holding hers.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ben asked with sincerity. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear about all that. It's ancient history. Besides, tonight is about us," and a true smile came to her lips. Ben smiled back at her, melting her heart.

Finally, the food arrived and they tucked in. It was even more delicious than she had expected and the merlot complemented the meal perfectly.

As they ate, they got to know more about each other's backgrounds and some of their secrets.

"I like to dance around in my underwear," Ben said, almost causing her to choke again.

After they were done eating and Candice was beginning to feel the affects of too much wine, it was about 9:30 when Ben paid the bill and they left.

The chauffeur pulled the limo around and, seeing that Candice was having difficulty walking between the wine and high heels, Ben helped her into the vehicle.

The chauffeur closed the door after them and took his place behind the wheel. He waited for his next instructions.

"I know we have to be up kind of early tomorrow, but the night is still young and I don't want to let you go yet," Ben said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Would you like to come over? And I don't mean that as a hint at sex."

Candice, feeling lightheaded from the wine, giggled.

"I thought we had a deal that you were going to take advantage of me if I got drunk enough," she replied and giggled some more.

Ben wasn't sure if she was being serious or not, but he took it as an indication that she wanted to come over.

"Harold, take us back to the hotel," he said to the driver.

"Yes, sir," Harold replied and pulled away from the restaurant. He closed the window between the front and the back of the limo to give the couple a little privacy.

"Ben?" Candice piped up after a little bit of silence. "Would you kiss me? I would really like you to kiss me."

Ben didn't hesitate. He turned toward her in the seat and held her head between his big hands. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, his goatee slightly tickling her. She brought one hand up to his face as she reveled in his kiss. Once again, a spark caused a fire to flare up within him and he began kissing her more passionately. His lips moved over hers, first kissing her top lip and then her bottom lip before he urged her to open to him. She gladly opened her mouth and his tongue plunged in, taking from her hungrily.

One of his hands wrapped around behind her head, holding her in place as his other hand landed on her knee where the slit in her dress was. She groaned at the feel of him touching her. The heat within her began to rise even further as his hand slowly moved up her thigh and closer to where she needed it the most.

Just like their trip to the restaurant, Ben suddenly stopped kissing her and his hand moved back to her knee. Candice opened her eyes and looked at him with apprehension.

"What's wrong?" she asked, staring into his now blue eyes.

 _I love how his eyes can do that,_ she thought.

The wrinkle had appeared between his eyes again as a look of doubt crossed over his features.

"I want you so badly, but you're a little pissed and I don't want to do anything that you'll regret," he said, frowning.

"Believe me, I won't regret this," she said, still looking into his fascinating eyes. "And don't worry, I'm on birth control."

As further encouragement, she put both arms around his neck and pulled him back in and he gladly obliged. He crushed her lips with his and his hand once again made its ascent up her thigh.

He was hard enough already, but when she gasped into his mouth as his hand fleetingly touched the material of her panties. his cock began to strain uncomfortably against his trousers.

She let her head fall back as his hand began rubbing her through her wet panties. He moved his lips across the exposed skin of her neck and he smiled against her as a groan escaped her lips.

He kissed his way up her neck to her jawline and then he whispered in her ear. His deep voice alone made her even hotter for him.

"You are so wet, love. I can't wait to taste you," he said before nibbling on her ear.

His fingers continued rubbing her where she needed it and her fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of his neck.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't realized the limo had stopped. It wasn't until there was a wrap on the tinted window that they hurriedly arranged themselves into some semblance of decency before the door finally opened.

Ben stepped out and offered his hand to Candice to help her out. He brought out his wallet and gave Harold a large tip.

"Thank you, Harold," he said knowing that Harold had knocked on the window as a courtesy to them.

"You're welcome, sir," Harold replied, smiling and tapping his finger against the side of his nose. "I hope you enjoyed the ride."

Ben laughed as he turned to offer Candice his arm. They entered the glamorous hotel and Candice couldn't help thinking that when she had interviewed Ben the day before, she never dreamt it would turn into this.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs," Ben whispered in her ear as they hurriedly walked across the large lobby toward the elevator.

Ben was disappointed when the doors opened and another couple rushed up to ride with them. He held the elevator door so they could get on.

"Thank you," said the man and Ben nodded at him in acknowledgement with a slight smile.

He impatiently watched the numbers as they indicated each floor. When it finally made it to 10, he grabbed Candice's hand as the doors opened and he pulled her into the hallway. The other couple remained on the elevator as they rode up to their floor.

"God, I couldn't wait to get out of there," he said as he continued pulling her behind him. She giggled at his urgency.

When they approached the door to his room, he let go of her hand and began feeling his pockets for the key card. He started worrying that he had forgotten it when he found it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

In a flash, he swiped the card and he pulled her into the room. When the door closed behind them, he turned around and pushed her against the door, once more claiming her lips. He grabbed her hands and held them up beside her head.

"I've been wanting this for so long," said Candice as Ben's lips moved to her neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, marking her, and she groaned.

She wanted to touch him, but he had a good hold of her hands, taking complete control. He kissed his way down across one collar bone and then over to the other side where he sucked on the sensitive skin there. She moaned when she felt his tongue swipe over the new mark.

He let her hands go and she took the opportunity to reach behind her head to unclip her hair, letting it fall around her face. Without a care, she let the clip drop to the floor.

She squealed as he suddenly picked her up, his hands behind her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She immediately dove her fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck, kissing him along his jawline as he carried her to the bedroom.

He sat her down next to the large bed and bent down to slip off her shoes. He tossed them into the corner of the room.

He straightened up and smiled down at her.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said breathlessly. "I want you naked beneath me."

She became flushed at his words and he smiled.

He leaned in to begin kissing her again, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He pulled her against him so she could feel how much he wanted her. She gasped at the feel of his hard length against her stomach.

His hands slowly slid up her back, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down.

He quit kissing her and looked down at her body as he slid the material off of her. She stepped out of the dress and kicked it into the corner where it joined her shoes. She was left in the lacy strapless bra and panties that Mary had urged her to buy earlier that day. They left very little to the imagination.

"Don't," he demanded as she began to instinctively raise her arms to cover herself. She dropped them back to her sides.

"I just want to look at you for a minute," he continued, his eyes drinking in every inch of her.

She nervously laughed.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed here," she said. "May I?"

He nodded as he gripped her hips once more and began kissing her senseless. She reached up and slipped his tuxedo jacket off of his broad shoulders and down his arms. He let go of her long enough to remove it and throw it across the room before claiming her hips with his hands once more. Her hands reached up to untie his bow tie, dropped it to the floor before her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. She broke off their kiss so she could see his muscles being revealed to her. Her mouth watered at the sight. It was obvious he had worked out for his latest role.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning it. But before she could take it off of him, he moved her back onto the bed and covered her body with his, claiming her lips once more.

She moved her hands up the inside of the back of his shirt, feeling the taut muscles beneath them. He ground his hips against her as her legs cradled him. She reached up to pull his shirt off his shoulders and began kissing and kneading the muscles there.

He began kissing her along her jawline before making his way down her neck and chest. As he supported himself on one arm, his other hand came up to cup her breast through her bra and gently rub against her nipple, making it harden. He then slid his hand over to her other breast, giving it the same attention. He leaned down to place a kiss in her cleavage before he undid the clasp located in the front of her bra and her breasts sprang free.

He looked at her bared breasts with lust-filled eyes before he cupped the underside of one and dropped his lips to her taut nipple. She bent her head back and her fingers found their way back into his hair as he sucked her nipple and then swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. She groaned when he raised his head and blew onto the wet area, causing her nipple to further harden.

His lips kissed their way over to her other breast where he gave that nipple the same attention.

Candice found herself grinding against his erection as her need became more urgent.

Ben looked up into her mismatched eyes.

"You're so beautiful, love," he said. "Now, it's time to finally taste you."

He bent his head back down and kissed and licked his way down her stomach. His goatee felt heavenly against her sensitive skin. She groaned and squirmed as he licked around her belly button and he smiled against her skin. His blue eyes looked back up at her, his chin resting on her stomach.

"Ticklish?" he asked teasingly before continuing his trek downward with his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her toward him, bringing another surprised gasp from her lips.

He kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of one thigh and then the other. He reached up to grip the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder. From his position, he had a glorious view of her naked body and his cock throbbed.

He could smell her arousal and it was like an aphrodisiac to him. He wrapped his arms back around her thighs and ran his tongue up the length of her wet slit.

"Mmmm, delicious," he said before tonguing her clit. Candice's hips jolted up off the bed and he laid a hand across her stomach to hold her in place as his tongue worked her over.

Her moans became louder and her hands thread back into his hair as he pushed his tongue between her pussy lips.

A breathless "ahhh" was all she could say.

He slipped a couple of fingers into her as he made his assault on her clit with his lips. Her hands gripped his hair tighter as he began fingering her.

She writhed under him, her orgasm building up within her.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you," he said, continuing the pumping action of his fingers. When he went back to licking and sucking her clit, he could tell she was reaching her climax. She cried his name, her hands yanked on his hair and her legs began to shake from the force of her orgasm.

He looked back up the length of her body as she came down from her orgasm, her breasts heaving. He slipped his fingers out of her and, as she watched, sucked the juices off of them.

Seeing him do that was the biggest turn on for her.

He stood up and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, exposing his bare skin to her eager eyes. She moved to sit up in front of him, eagerly undoing his pants. He took off his socks and shoes before removing the rest of the restricting material.

She looked at him in awe as his large manhood sprang forward. Her mouth watered just looking at it. She reached forward to grip him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Lay back down, love. I want to feel you beneath me," he said. She complied and he moved over the top of her, cradling himself between her thighs.

He leaned his head down and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue. He leaned back to look at her - his pupils were completely dilated.

"Make love to me," she whispered as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I need to feel you inside me."

Kissing her once more, he reached down to position himself at her soaking wet entrance. He slowly pushed inward, relishing each inch of his cock being sheathed inside her. Once he was completely embedded within her, he waited a little bit to let her get adjusted to him.

"God, you feel so good," he whispered and then he slowly began to slide in and out of her.

He grabbed each one of her hands and held them beside her head, giving him leverage as he picked up his pace. He moaned as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He had been dreaming about this moment since he first met her.

Her moans became louder as he kept picking up the pace until he was slamming into her. No matter how much he needed release, he wanted to hear her cum again.

Candice unwrapped her legs from around him and planted her feet on the bed so she could raise her hips to meet his thrusts. She could feel that sensation building up within her again as his manhood kept hitting in just the right spot.

"Cum for me, Candice. I need to hear you cum again," he said, panting.

There was just something about hearing him say her name that always drove her over the edge. She screamed his name as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed throughout her body. The muscles inside her pussy gripped him tightly as they contracted and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh, God," he moaned as he came, thrusting a couple more times. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

He released her hands and rolled to the side, pulling her against him. She laid her head on his muscular chest, completely sated.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had sex that good before," she said breathlessly, circling her finger across his amazing chest.

"So, I'll take that as a yes," he replied, causing her to raise up on her elbow and look down at him in confusion.

He laughed.

"Now I don't have to ask if it was as good for you as it was for me," he said and she burst out laughing. He loved hearing that sound.

She glanced over at the clock - it was already after midnight.

 _Were we really at it for that long?_ she thought, amazed.

"Holy shit, it's already after midnight. I should get home and you should get some sleep," she said, anxiety rising in her voice.

"Just stay with me, love. I want to fall asleep with you beside me," he replied calmly.

"Yeah, but I don't have any spare clothes with me," she said.

"You can just borrow some of my clothes. I have a T-shirt and some boxers that will work as shorts on you. No one will care," he said as he cradled her to him.

Candice thought about it and the feeling of his arms around her made her decision easier.

He reached over and turned on the alarm and within minutes, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer to write this chapter and I'm still not quite sure if I like it all that much. Please let me know what you think. :-)

When Candice opened her eyes, it was still dark outside. She sighed and glanced at the clock - it was only 5:47 in the morning.

Though still somewhat groggy, the fog in her mind was beginning to clear. She realized something was amiss.

She wasn't in the safe haven of her bedroom. Plus, she was laying on her side and there was an arm draped over her waist. She could hear steady breathing coming from behind her.

At first, she couldn't quite figure out where she was - her disoriented mind was slowly coming back online. Suddenly, her brain fully woke up and everything fell into place. She had spent the night with Ben and she remembered back to the events of the previous night. She couldn't help but smile.

Trying not to wake Ben up, she carefully rolled over so she could look at his peaceful looking face. He must have been really tired because her movements hadn't disturbed him in any way. His arm remained draped over her waist and she marveled at how she came to be with this wonderful man.

Even though she hadn't known him for very long, Candice felt completely safe when she was around him. His willingness to stand up to Mick had cemented this feeling within her.

Looking at his handsome features as he slept, she noticed that some of his curls had fallen across his forehead. She smiled and gently swept the hair away from his face, still trying not to wake him. He needed the sleep more than she did so he could be on his A game on set that day.

At the feel of her fingers sweeping his hair off his forehead, she could see a slight smile form on his lips in the moonlight streaming through the hotel window, but he never woke up.

"Candice," he sighed, catching her by surprise. Was he dreaming about her?

She just laid there facing him and closed her eyes. She smiled as she remembered the erotic events of the night before. She may have been tipsy, but she still remembered everything that had happened and, as she told Ben, she felt no regrets whatsoever.

She finally closed her eyes thinking she would never get back to sleep, but before long, she drifted off.

* * *

When she woke up again, the sun was shining throughout the room. Outside of the bedroom she could hear activity and the aroma of coffee wafted into the room. She glanced at the clock again and saw it was now 7:08. She stretched her whole frame before she decided to get up. As she swept the sheets back, she found she was still naked.

"Crap, what am I going to wear?" she asked herself before she glanced a robe laying at the foot of the bed. A note was attached to it.

She scooted down to the end of the bed to read it.

_I figured you would like to put on some clothes this morning even though I still prefer you in your birthday suit (wink, wink). Anyway, I set out this robe, shirt and boxers for you to wear. I'm making breakfast if you're hungry._

_Ben (aka Loverboy)_

His signature brought a smile to her face. She stood up and wrapped his robe around her naked frame.

She went to the bedroom door and, still slightly nervous, she opened it and walked out to the kitchen. She quietly sat down at the kitchen table. The smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose and her stomach rumbled loud enough to get his attention.

"Morning, love. I take that as an indication you're hungry," he smiled at her. He grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and set it down before her. "You want milk or sugar?"

"Both," she said, grateful for what he was doing. As he moved to get the milk and sugar, she studied his body, admiring how his muscles moved beneath his skin. He was wearing boxers, but he opted to remain shirtless. She blushed as he caught her starting at him and he smiled broadly, but he didn't say anything.

After fixing her coffee just how she liked it, she took a sip and closed her eyes - it tasted heavenly. She set her coffee back down on the table.

"So, how come you're up already?" she asked. "I figured after the late night, you'd still be sleeping."

"I'm used to being up early because some days I have to be on set before 6 o'clock," he replied as he grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard and set them down on the table. He brought over the skillet and served up the eggs and bacon. After sitting the skillet in the sink, he sat down across from her.

Candice immediately dug in and began chewing her food when she realized he was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"Nothing. I just love seeing your hair mussed up like that and knowing I helped make it that way," he replied, winking before taking a bite of his food.

Candice blushed and looked down at her food to eat.

"I just want you to know that last night was amazing and I'm glad you decided to stay," he said before grabbing another bite of eggs.

Her blush deepened further. "I had a great time, too."

After finishing breakfast, Ben offered to let Candice take a shower first, which she gladly accepted. She really needed to wash the sweat off her body from the night before and take care of the rat's nest her hair had become.

She walked back to the bedroom and grabbed the black boxers and a David Bowie T-shirt that were laid out on the bed. She headed into the large bathroom. The shower was huge and had multiple showerheads.

_Nice,_ she thought to herself.

She turned on the shower and dropped the robe before stepping into the warm spray. The water helped ease the aches of the previous night's lovemaking. Once again, she smiled at the memory as she soaped her hair, making it squeaky clean.

After she was down showering, she stepped out and dried off. She put on the David Bowie shirt and black boxers (loving the feel of HIS clothes against her skin) and they were comfortable as hell. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and, although the clothes were big on her, she was surprised that she looked OK. The only bad thing was having to wear her underwear from the night before.

She brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush provided by the hotel and then combed her hair before wrapping it into a messy bun on top of her head. After giving herself another once over in the mirror, she left the bathroom and headed for the living room where she could hear sound coming from the television.

"OK, it's all yours," she said as her eyes dropped to a pair of women's Converse low-top shoes on the coffee table. Ben noticed.

"I realized all you had were your high heels and so I looked at what size you wear then called down to see if someone could run and grab some for you," he explained. "I hope these will work for you. You look great in my clothes by the way."

Candice was speechless because she hadn't even thought about shoes and here he was taking care of her.

"Thank you," she said quietly and walked over to give him a hug. "You have been so good to me."

"Of course, love," he said as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. He leaned in to give her a light kiss.

He then let her go.

"Please, make yourself comfortable while I get ready then we'll head out," he smiled and walked to the bedroom.

A few minutes later she heard the shower running and images of him naked with water running down his chest came to her mind. To distract herself from that image, she sat on the sofa and flipped through several church programs before stopping on a documentary about space, a topic she was always fascinated with. She put on the Converse shoes and they fit perfectly.

A little while later, Ben emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. His wet hair was slicked back except for the curls that always wanted to hang across his forehead. Candice's heart almost stopped at the sight of him.

About 15 minutes later, they were both ready to head out, giving them plenty of time to drive to the set.

Ben held Candice's hand as they made their way across the lobby. It was way busier than it had been the night before and Candice blushed when she noticed that people were watching Benedict Cumberbatch walking with some strange woman. She even saw a couple of people whispering and pointing at them. Ben either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

They exited the hotel and Ben gave his ticket to the valet who grabbed the key and took off. Shortly, a black Audi A5 Sportback pulled up in front of them.

Candice whistled.

"Nice," she said.

"Yeah, but it's not mine, just a rental although I wouldn't mind having one," he responded, reaching over to hold the passenger door open for her. She slipped in and he closed the door behind her.

Once he got in the driver's seat and put on his sunglasses, they took off in a flash.

"You're a crazy driver!" Candice yelled as she grabbed hold of the dashboard.

"You think this is crazy, you should see me on my motorbike back home," he said with a laugh. He reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

"I have never been on one before," she admitted, still clutching the dashboard with both hands.

Ben glanced at her in surprise before turning his attention forward.

"Really? We'll have to remedy that," he said "I'll have to fly you out to London and take you for a ride with me."

Candice was astonished at the words.

"Are you serious about flying me to London?" she asked.

"Of course, how else am i going to keep seeing you?" he replied, knocking her for a loop.

Candice was at a loss for words.

"I would love that," she finally replied, her heart getting ready to pound its way right out of her chest.

Ben found her hand and squeezed it before placing his hand back on her knee. He was thrilled to hear her response.

* * *

He was busy telling her about all the places he wanted to take her to in London when they finally pulled onto the set. He parked the car and shut off the engine. He turned toward her, resting his elbow on the steering wheel and looked into her eyes. He looked as serious as a heart attack.

"To be honest with you, we only have about three weeks of filming left in New York before I return back to London to get started on my next project. I know I've only known you for two days, but I would really like to keep seeing you. I just hope you feel the same wa ...," he was cut off when she crushed her lips to his, giving him the answer he was looking for.

"I take that as a yes," he chuckled after she broke off the kiss. He looked at his watch - it was only a few minutes to 9.

"Come on, love, here's your chance of seeing how things work on set," he said as he opened his door and got out. She was just getting ready to open hers when he came around and opened it for her. Per usual, he grabbed her hand and helped her out.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as he led her to his trailer so he could get his makeup done. Once again, she noticed some people stopping and staring at them with their mouths open.

"Don't worry about them. They know it's been awhile since I've dated anyone, so I think I'm putting them in shock. I'm sure I'll be getting the third degree later on," he whispered in her ear.

They came upon his trailer and he let her in first before following and shutting the door. The trailer was huge and she looked around in awe.

"Wow, this is quite the setup you have here. It must be good to be the star," she said with a wink.

"You'll hear no complaints from me," he grinned sheepishly.

At 9 on the dot, a knock came on the door and he went to answer. A woman in her 50s entered.

"Ah, the love of my life, when are you going to run away with me?" Ben asked teasingly and the older woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm old enough to be your mother. Don't think I won't take you over my lap and give you a good spanking," she replied.

"Oh, if only you would," Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. The woman rolled her eyes again.

"By the way, Barbara, I want you to meet Candice," Ben said and Barbara turned her eyes in Candice's direction. She reached over and gave Candice a handshake.

"I'm glad to see that Ben has gotten back into the dating scene," she said with a warm smile. "I just hope you keep him in line."

"Shhh, Barbara, she doesn't know about that side of me yet," Ben said, the wrinkle making its appearance between his eyes. He put an arm around Barbara and looked in Candice's direction. "Barbara does my makeup and does a bloody damn good job at making me look somewhat presentable."

"It's really a pleasure to meet you," Candice said.

"Well, Benny Boy, we better get started," Barbara said, leading him to the makeup chair.

Candice sat in a sofa across the way and just smiled as she listened to the two give each other shit. She could tell they had a type of mother/son relationship.

About 45 minutes later, Barbara was done and Ben looked even more handsome, if that was possible. Candice's heart fluttered at the sight.

"Alright, sweetheart, you better get over to costumes or Miller will have my hide if you're late," Barbara said as she walked to the trailer door. "It was great meeting you, Candice."

Then she was out the door.

"Well, ready to see the next part of the process?" Ben asked, offering his arm to her and Candice took it.

As they walked across the lot, Ben would tell Candice who each of the crew members were and what their job was. Candice was amazed by it all.

They came up to another large trailer marked "Costumes" by the door and they entered.

"Well, here's our star," said a man of about 40 who must have been Miller and he shook Ben's hand. His grey eyes turned in her direction. "And who's this lovely lady?"

Ben wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is Candice. I invited her along so she could watch the shoot," he replied.

Miller bent over and kissed Candice's hand, making her blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself," he said. From beside them, Ben cleared his throat.

"How about taking your hands off my woman?" he said with a good-natured smile.

"I swear, he never wants to share," Miller said and Ben punched him lightly in the arm. Miller held up his hands.

"OK, OK, truce," he said.

After things became serious once again, Miller helped Ben with his costume - the blue tunic along with the red cape. Candice gaped in awe as Ben was transformed into Doctor Strange.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, his arms outstretched and he turned in a full circle.

"I'd say you make one hell of a superhero."

He bowed.

"Why thank you, me lady," he said.

Since they still had some time before filming began - today they were filming the scenes where Doctor Strange and Mordo fight Kaecilius and his group of Zealots - Ben took Candice around and introduced her to several people. Some showed surprise while others didn't.

When he introduced her to Chiwetel Ejiofor, she became starstruck. She shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I loved you in '2012' and '12 Years a Slave,'" she looked at Ben. "I loved you in that one also, don't worry."

Chiwetel chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you enjoyed those. It's always nice to hear from someone who has seen your work," he said. "So, how did you and Ben meet?"

"Well, I'm a writer for Elle magazine and I did an interview with Ben for our next issue. We just hit it off," she said, looking in Ben's direction and smiling. Ben smiled back.

With that, Ben and Chiwetel were called to set. Ben quickly took her to a seat located behind the camera and winked at her.

"I'll see you in awhile," he said.

Candice had never been on a movie set before and she was enthralled by the process. Ever since she was a kid, she always loved pop culture and she couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday than to see Ben in action. It was obvious that everyone really enjoyed working with him and he loved what he was doing.

Every now and then, Scott would approach Ben to give him some direction on what he was looking for and Ben would nod his head. Then they would do the scene again and Scott would give Ben a thumbs up.

Candice lost track of time as she became mesmerized by the whole process. She was shaken out of her reverie when Scott told everyone to take a 15-minute break.

She stood up as Ben approached her, a little dimple showing in his cheek as he smiled.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I love it! The whole process is interesting to watch. You just never realize how much work goes into making a movie," she said. She paused for a moment and then gave him a sly smile. "I guess you were OK, too."

Ben smiled and smacked her on the butt.

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to his trailer.

Once inside with the door closed, he turned around and held her head in both of his hands. He looked down at her before capturing her lips with his. She closed her eyes and let herself be drowned in his kiss as she brought one hand to his hard chest and the other to the side of his neck. She opened her mouth to him and he accepted her invitation by dipping his tongue into her mouth and touching hers. She sighed at the feel of him.

He broke the kiss and, although it only lasted for a few hot seconds, Candice felt like her legs were going to give out from under her. Ben gripped her hips possessively, not realizing how much she was needing the support to keep standing.

He leaned forward to touch is forehead to hers.

"I really needed to kiss you," he said quietly. "This may sound crazy seeing how we've only just met, but I feel like I've known you so much longer. And I'm serious about wanting to see where this goes. Do you feel the same about me?"

Candice, still somewhat breathless from their kiss, could only nod her head at the moment. Ben gave her some time to get her breath back, loving how she always reacted to him.

"I want to see where this goes, too," she said once she was able to form the words. "I think this is something I need in my life right now."

Ben raised his forehead from hers and gave her a quick kiss. He had the largest smile on his face that once again reached his eyes, creating those familiar crinkles she so adored.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. It's been so long since I found a woman I wanted to spend time with," he said.

The mood between them was ruined when a knock came on the trailer door.

"Ben, we're ready for you back on set," a man said through the door.

"Bloody hell," Ben sighed before kissing her lips again and removing his hands from her hips. "The show must go on."

Intertwining his fingers with hers once again, they left the trailer and headed back to the set.

Even as they were busy filming a lot of interesting action, Candice wasn't paying attention. Her mind kept replaying the words he had said earlier. He actually wanted a relationship with her and her heart fluttered.

She was only brought back to the here and now when she felt the familiar vibration of the cellphone in her right hand.

Thinking that maybe it was Mary wanting details of their date, she unlocked her phone to read the message. She frowned at what she saw.

_My dearest Candice, I apologize for being such an ass last night. I saw you with that other guy and it made me realize how stupid I was to let you go. I would really like to try over. Can you meet me so we can talk? Love you. -Mick_

Her and Mick had been friends since high school and then dated for over four years before breaking up just five months before. Candice knew she'd be lying if she thought for one minute that she didn't still have feelings for him. But she knew she didn't want to ruin what she had found in Ben.

Instead of responding, she clicked off her phone and went back to watching Ben in action. But she hated how thoughts of Mick kept creeping into the back of her mind.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the day, love? Did you have fun?" Ben asked her later that day as he drove them back to her apartment.

"Yeah, I loved it," she said with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, something Ben didn't miss. Candice was contemplating telling Ben about Mick's text, but let it go for now.

"Are you doing OK?" he asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I think some of the heat got to me today," she lied, trying to sound cheerful for his sake. "I've never had an experience like that before."

Ben reached a hand over and placed it lightly on her knee. He glanced over at her, still perturbed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope whomever is reading this is enjoying it so far. This chapter starts off a little rocky between Candice and Benedict, but things eventually heat up again. Enjoy and please review so I know if I'm going in the right direction! :-)

It was a little after 6:00 when they pulled up outside Candice's apartment building. She wasn't quite ready for their day to end yet.

"Would you like to come up?" she invited Ben and he gladly accepted. He had worried she was already needing space from him because she had been so quiet on their way back to her apartment.

As they rode up in the elevator to her floor, she initiated holding hands with him, but she was still quiet. He didn't understand the sudden change in her - she had seemed to be having a great time throughout the day.

They approached her door and she unlocked it. They entered the small, but homey apartment and Ben shut the door. Anxiety still building up within him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her up against the wall by the door. He boxed her in by placing his hands on either side of her against the wall.

"Are you doing OK? You've hardly said a word during the drive here," he leaned down so he could look straight into her mismatched eyes. "I'm worried you're starting to have second thoughts about everything between us."

Candice looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"No, I've loved spending time with you," she replied. She was contemplating something for a minute before she unlocked the cellphone in her hand, messed with it for a little bit and turned it so he could look at it. He read the text Mick had sent her then looked back up at her, his brow furrowed.

"I noticed you didn't respond, but are you thinking about meeting up with him?" he felt a slight twinge of anger rising within him. He didn't know if it was directed more at her or at Mick for contacting her.

"You have to understand ...," she began, but he pushed off from the wall and turned away from her before she could finish. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Do you still love him?" he asked, still standing with his back to her. He didn't quite understand why he was getting so upset - they've only known each other for a couple of days.

 _Because you're already starting to feel something for her,_ his mind whispered.

He felt a hand lightly touch his arm and he turned around to see her standing there in front of him. He could see her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Can we sit down and talk? I want to explain some things," she said quietly.

He nodded without saying a word and she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She sat facing him, her legs tucked underneath her. She gently grabbed his chin and turned his face until he was looking at her.

"Ben, I want you to first know that I was telling the truth when I said I want to see where this goes between us. I have really enjoyed being around you and I don't want to give that up," she said before trailing off.

"But?" he said, his blue eyes boring into hers

"No buts. I won't lie to you, I do still have feelings for Mick. We had been friends for over 15 years - going back to high school - before we decided to start dating. We were officially together for over four years before I broke it off about five months ago," she stopped and looked down at her hands. "To be even more truthful, our relationship was always on-again, off-again and I was always dumb enough to take him back."

Ben realized he could sympathize with her, having gone through the same type of relationship with Olivia for so long.

"Is this going to be another one of those times when you take him back?" Ben asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"No, especially after having met you. I was also being truthful when I told you that this is something I can really use in my life right now," she answered as she raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, still looking into his eyes. She needed him to see that she only wanted him.

She could see the wheels turning in his head as they looked into each other's eyes before he finally spoke again.

"He never ... hit you, did he?" he asked hesitantly and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, God, no, nothing like that. Let's just say he could never seem to keep it in his pants," she explained and she looked embarrassed. "Like I said, I was always stupid enough to keep putting up with it. He would mess around, I'd break if off, he would come around apologizing and I would take him back because I've always been so in love with him. Like I said, I still am, I won't lie. This last time broke the camel's back though because were were engaged to be married, but he still thought it was OK to sleep around with a friend of mine. His text message today is just the latest in a vicious cycle."

Before Ben could reply, Candice continued.

"The reason why I haven't replied back to him or haven't erased his text is because I was thinking about meeting up with him," she said. Ben opened his mouth, but she placed a finger to his lips. "I felt I needed to meet with him personally to tell him it's completely over and that I've moved on."

Ben's eyes kept boring into hers, almost like he was looking into her very soul and Candice was worried that he would decide to stand up and leave her behind forever. She didn't expect his lips to come crushing down on hers instead. He placed both of his hands on either side of her head and looked at her again.

"When you weren't saying anything on the ride here, I was worried that maybe you were thinking things were moving too fast. I can be a pretty intense person sometimes, but that's only because I know when I want something and I want you," he said and her heart skipped a beat. He once again moved his head forward and gave her a passionate kiss that she returned fervently. She put her hands behind his neck and ran her hands through the hair that was there.

She squealed with delight when he grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her around onto his lap, and crushed his lips against hers once again. She could feel his arousal as it rubbed between her legs, making her wet for him. The feeling between them was so intense, she began grinding her hips against him, trying to feel as much of him as she could, but it just wasn't enough. She broke off the kiss and looked back into his lust-filled eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Those four words were all it took for him to grab his shirt that she was wearing and pull it up and over her head, throwing it onto the floor, then flip her back around so she was laying supine on the couch. Her bra-clad breasts were heaving and his cock twitched at the sight. He leaned down to kiss the tops of each breast before he unhooked the clasp on the front of her bra and let it fall to the sides, setting her breasts free. He cupped the underside of one breast so he could move his lips across her skin. One of her hands reached up to grab the arm of the couch while the other wrapped around behind his head to hold him to her while he wrapped his lips around her nipple and suckled. He looked down to see the hardened nipple he had created before leaning back over to whirl his tongue around the pert bud.

She arched her back and he smiled against her skin as his name quietly slipped past her lips. He then kissed over to her other breast so he could do the same thing to its twin. She groaned in disappointment when he sat up long enough to pull his own T-shirt off and throwing it on the floor before he leaned over to kiss her once again, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest. His tongue urged her lips for access, which she gladly granted him. His lower body began to grind into her, trying to imitate the motions of his tongue.

Not being able to hold out any longer, he leaned back and pulled his boxers that she was wearing down her slender legs before it, too, was discarded on the floor followed by her panties. He just sat there and let his eyes roam over her naked body, taking in her taut breasts, the smooth skin of her belly and the glistening hair between her legs, indicating that she was ready for him.

In the meantime, Candice reached over to undo the belt, button and zipper on his jeans, eager to feel him inside of her. He stood up and discarded the rest of his clothes before covering her body with his own. He kissed the sensitive area of her neck and she could feel a pleasurable shiver run throughout her body. He reached down between their bodies to place himself at her entrance, rubbing just the head against her folds, teasing her and causing her to moan.

"Please," she whispered.

He looked at her.

"Please what?," he asked, still teasing her with just the head of his cock.

"Please, I need you inside me now. I need you to fuck me."

Surprised to hear her say THAT word, he entered her in one thrust until he was completely sheathed within her and he groaned at how her wet pussy surrounded him. They both were so turned on in that moment, he didn't take it slow at all. He began pumping into her hard while her moans urged him on.

She reached back up to grab the arm of the couch with both hands to hold herself in place as he pounded her into the couch.

"Ahhh, Ben," was all she could say. It didn't take long before she could feel her orgasm starting to build up within her and she raised her hips in sync with his thrusts, trying to reach her climax. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure overtook her and she rode it eagerly.

Her cries of pleasure as she came was music to Ben's ears and he followed her shortly after, riding his own wave as he thrust into her a few more times. Afterwards, he laid on top of her with is head on her breasts, his manhood still within her. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his sweaty back before running her hands through his hair where the sweat had made it curly.

"God, love, you just do something to me," he said breathlessly and she smiled, feeling happier than she ever had.

"I feel the same way," she replied and felt stupid immediately after she said it. _Is that all you can think of to say?_ her mind admonished her, but Ben seemed pleased to hear it as he raised his head to kiss her lips.

They cuddled for awhile on the couch, just running their hands over each other's bodies before the clock on the wall began to chime 8:00.

Ben sighed.

"I probably should get going even though I really don't want to, but tomorrow is a really early day and I should get to sleep. Haven't had too much of that over the last couple of nights," he said, winking at her. He stood up and as their bodies became disconnected, she felt a sense of emptiness. He began putting on his clothes while she did the same.

"I'll wash your clothes and get them back to you when I see you again," she said.

"It's no problem, I still have some of your clothes at my place, too. Maybe we can do a little exchange tomorrow night?" he said, smiling.

"Can't wait," she replied eagerly.

After kissing each other several more times, not wanting to part, Ben finally left and Candice closed the door, leaning against it and smiling. She then head back to her bedroom to put on her pajamas and get comfortable for the night, feeling completely sated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is such a short chapter. I was going to add more to it, but thought it would be better to continue in another chapter.

The instant Candice sat down at her desk Monday morning, Mary wheeled her chair around to her cubicle. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Soooo, how did it go?" Mary asked, placing her elbows on Candice's desk and her chin on her hands. She fluttered her eyelashes at Candice, making her laugh.

Candice glanced at her watch.

"You're slowing down, it took you you two minutes to get over here," she replied. This time it was Mary's turn to laugh.

"I think I gained a couple of pounds, so that's what held me up," Mary came back with her usual quick wit. "Now, stop stalling and give me the dirty details."

"What makes you think there are any 'dirty details' as you so delicately put it?" Candice asked innocently, but couldn't stop a sheepish smile from appearing.

"You better leave the acting to Benedict, girl," Mary said and Candice laughed again. She grabbed a Kleenex from the box on her desk and waved it back and forth in surrender.

"OK, OK, I give," Candice said, still smiling broadly.

"So, where did you guys go?" Mary asked, placing her chin back on her hands. She couldn't stop smiling because she was so happy for her friend.

"Well we took a limo ...," she stopped mid-sentence when Mary raised her head and her mouth gaped open.

"I know, I had the same reaction," Candice replied, chuckling before continuing with her story.

"We went to Eleven Madison Park for dinner," she continued, which earned a surprised gasp from Mary. Candice laughed.

"Are you going to make faces and noises at every sentence I say? I thought you wanted to hear this," Candice teased her.

"OK, sorry, go on," Mary responded, gesturing with her hand for Candice to continue.

Candice told her about what they had talked about and what they had for dinner while Mary just sat and listened. It wasn't until Candice got to the part about seeing Mick that Mary spoke up.

"What's that dickhead playing at? Especially while you were obviously on a date," she said angrily. Her and Mick had never gotten along.

"You know how he is - he's always been the jealous type. Ben actually stood up and threatened to beat the crap out of him in the middle of the restaurant so Mick backed down," Candice said, slightly smiling at the memory.

"I'm liking Ben more and more. You better hang on to that one," Mary replied.

As Candice began telling Mary about their ride back to his hotel room - and how things got hot and heavy - Mary's interest was piqued tenfold.

"So, did you guys get it on when you got there?" Mary remembered to ask in a quiet voice.

Candice's red face gave her the answer she was looking for.

"You did!" Mary said excitedly, but still quietly. "How was it? Like I said, he seems like he would be good in bed."

Candice didn't say anything for a few seconds before she finally replied.

"It was _wonderful_. He knew exactly what to do, but I can't tell you the dirty details right now because someone's coming," she said, causing Mary to groan in disappointment.

A young looking man somewhere in his 20s was carrying a large bouquet of flowers toward Candice's cubicle. Several heads popped up over the tops of their cubicles to see who was getting the delivery. As he approached Candice's cubicle, he looked down at the two women sitting there, both gaping at him.

"Ummm, is one of you," he glanced at the name on the card, "Candice?"

Candice raised her hand. "That would be me."

"Here ya go," the man said, setting the flowers on her desk. "Have a nice day."

"So, you think they're from Ben?" Mary asked excitedly as the guy turned and walked back the way he had come.

"Maybe, only one way to find out," Candice said as she stood up to grab the card.

_Candice, I hope you will meet with me. I want us to start over. Love you, Mick_

Mary noticed Candice's face fall.

"Not Ben then," she stated.

Candice shook her head and handed the card to Mary.

"What's this about meeting with him? Don't tell me you're going to take him back again, especially when you've got a wonderful guy like Ben," Mary said angrily after reading the card.

"Whoa, hold on there," Candice said. She explained about the text message she had received from Mick the day before and about her talk with Ben over it.

"I haven't responded yet but, as I told Ben, I've been thinking about meeting up with Mick in person so I can tell him that it's over between us and that I'm moving on."

Mary gave her a once over before responding.

"That better be the only reason you're planning on seeing him. If you take that dickhead back again, I will kick your ass all around this city," Mary said.

Candice held up her hands in surrender.

"I have no intention to, I'm happy with Ben," she replied.

Mary eyeballed her a little longer before responding.

"OK," she finally said and the two women hugged before Mary wheeled back around to her cubicle. As usual, Mary's head popped up over the wall between their cubicles.

"Don't forget, you still haven't told me all the dirty details yet," she said before ducking back down.

Candice turned toward her computer, chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though we can't know how he really is in real life, Benedict always seems to have a playful personality, so that's how I'm trying to portray him in this chapter and throughout this whole story. I hope I'm doing him justice and that you guys are enjoying this. There's also more sex in this chapter, just to warn you...

Later that afternoon, Candice received a text from the man she was wanting to hear from.

_Hi, love, hoping your Monday is going well. We're taking a short break so thought I would send a quick text to see if you would want to get together around 7? I would really like to see you. -B_

Smiling, Candice hurriedly texted him back.

_Looking forward to it. What would you like to do? -C_

The three dots popped up on her phone and she eagerly awaited his answer.

_Now that's a loaded question ;-) How about I stop by your apartment and we decide from there. -B_

_Sounds good to me. -C_

_Great, I'll see you then XOXO -B_

As Candice was putting her phone down, she forgot all about responding to Mick.

 _No time like the present,_ she thought.

She unlocked her phone and started texting him.

_I'll agree to meet with you because we need to talk. Let me know when._

Candice set her phone down on her desk - in the same spot where the flowers from him had been sitting that morning before she tossed them - and turned back to her computer. She wanted to add some details to Ben's story about her experience on the set the day before. However, she was surprised when she received a text back from Mick right away. It was so unlike him to respond so fast. She sighed and picked up her phone.

_How about tonight around 6?_

Candice started typing back.

_Can't tonight. How about tomorrow during my lunch break?_

_Are you seeing him tonight? Is that why you can't see me?_ he replied and she could feel the anger rise within her. She furiously texted him back.

_What I do in my spare time is none of your business anymore. Either we meet tomorrow at lunch or not at all. Up to you._

The three dots appeared on her phone, indicating Mick was responding, before disappearing and then reappearing again. This kept happening for about a minute and Candice knew he didn't like her response. It wasn't how this situation usually played out between them. Finally, his text popped up.

_Fine. Want me to come pick you up at the office?_

_No need to,_ she replied, _how about we meet at Ricky's down the street around noon._

She figured the less time she spent with him, the less encouraged he would become that they were getting back together.

 _Not to mention easier on my heart,_ she admitted to herself.

_K, meet you there at noon._

Shortly after that, another text came through.

_Love you._

Candice didn't respond although tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She set her phone back down on her desk and went back to her article, trying to remove Mick from her mind.

* * *

Despite already having spent a couple of days with him, Candice felt like a teenager going on her first date. She kept going from sitting on the couch to walking over to her window and looking out, eagerly awaiting Ben's Audi to pull up out front. It didn't matter that the clock only said 6:45.

About an hour earlier, Ben had texted her to wear something comfortable because he knew where he wanted to take her. So, she decided on a pair of jean shorts, a sleeveless shirt (featuring a "No Shit Sherlock" image on it) and her new Converse shoes that Ben had bought her. She went ahead and placed her long, dark blonde hair up in a bun to keep it from getting in her face although a few stray hairs kept finding their way back out. As for makeup, Candice decided to put on a little bit of foundation, blush and lip gloss to keep from looking like death warmed over.

She was back to sitting on the couch, her legs fidgeting, when she thought she heard a car door out front of her building. She ran back to the window to see if it was Ben. A squeal escaped her lips when she saw the familiar Audi sitting out on the street; however, to keep from looking overly eager, she sat back down on the couch and switched on the television, pretending like she had been watching it the whole time although she didn't pay any mind to it.

After several minutes went by, she finally heard a knock on her door. Like she had for their first date, she nonchalantly walked over to the door and opened it. There he stood in a pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt with his sunglasses hooked into the neck, and sneakers, looking just as handsome as he did in a suit. He walked into her apartment, shut the door and eagerly swooped her up in his arms, twirling her in a circle before putting her back down. His hands gripped her face and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion.

He broke off the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"I've been looking forward to kissing you all day," he said. "I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face."

No matter how many times Ben told her those words, Candice still couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"I've missed you, too," she replied, still feeling stupid for not being able to come up with something better.

Ben gave her another quick kiss on the lips before his eyes roamed over her body. They stopped on the shirt she was wearing and he burst out laughing, making her grin.

"Not you, too?" he said jokingly, reaching out to playfully pinch her stomach.

"I had absolutely nothing else to wear," she said with feigned innocence and he laughed again.

Pretty soon, Elmo's high-pitched voice could be heard coming from the television, catching Ben's attention.

"So, been keeping up on your ABCs with 'Sesame Street,' eh? I guess that's a good thing, seeing how you're a writer," he said, laughing at the mortified look on Candice's face. She hadn't paid attention to what was on the television when she turned it on.

"That is NOT what I was watching. I had just turned the television on when you got here," she replied, hurriedly walking over to the couch to grab the remote and shut the TV off.

"Hey, who am I to judge if you want to go through your second childhood? I keep getting told I act like a man-child," he said, smirking and a smile spread across Candice's face.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, still smiling like a complete idiot.

"I thought maybe we could go have a picnic over on the beach by Coney Island. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" he asked as though it was an afterthought.

"No, I've been too excited to see you to be hungry," she replied.

 _So much for nonchalance,_ she thought.

"Great, let's get going then," he said, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out the door. She stopped to look in her small purse for her keys then locked the door. She gave a small yelp when, once again, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to the elevator. Still holding her, he reached for the button to summon the elevator and then quickly smashed his lips against hers.

They were still kissing when the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple stood inside, looking scandalized at their display of affection. Candice got Ben to put her down and they stepped onto the elevator behind the man and woman, trying their hardest not to laugh. Ben noticed that the older couple was also heading for the ground floor so they would have to endure them for the duration of the elevator ride.

When the elevator dinged as the doors opened, Ben grabbed Candice's hand once again and intertwined his fingers with hers. They started laughing out loud when they got out of earshot of their elevator companions.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Candice asked, smiling. "You would have thought we were having sex in the middle of the hallway."

Ben just looked her up and down thoughtfully, that small wrinkle appearing between his eyes. "Now that you mention it, I think I would prefer doing that rather than going to Coney Beach."

That earned him a punch on the arm from Candice.

They made it out to Ben's car and, always the gentleman, he let her in first before walking around the front of the car and getting into the driver's seat. He pulled the sunglasses out of the crook of his shirt and put them on before starting up the car and taking off in a flash.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your driving," Candice said, once again hanging on to the dashboard. Ben just gave her a sly smile and chuckled.

* * *

"I've really enjoyed this. I can't say I've ever had a picnic on the beach before. It's especially nice having it all to ourselves," Candice said, taking a bite out of the sandwich that Ben had picked up from one of New York's many small delis. A little drop of mayo had landed on the corner of her lip and Ben watched lustfully as her tongue reached out to lick it off. She was unaware of how she was affecting him.

"One of the crew members suggested this to me when I told him about taking you out tonight. He said his girlfriend always loves coming here so I figured what the hell? I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself. I want to make the most of our time together before I have to leave," Ben replied, a small frown marring his features. He grabbed Candice's hand and looked into her eyes. "I am seriously going to fly you out to London as soon as possible."

The way he was looking at her with his blue (green?) eyes was causing her heart to pound in her chest.

"I'm not looking forward to your leaving either - I've really enjoyed being with you. But, we'll make it work, right?" she replied and gave him a reassuring smile before eating a potato chip. Her brow furrowed as she began thinking.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, still frowning.

"I was just thinking ...," she began, "if this works out, you don't think the media will combine our names like they do with lots of couples do you? I really don't think Bendice or Canedict have a nice ring to them."

Caught by surprise, Ben burst out laughing. His laughter was contagious and Candice couldn't help, but join in. After their laughter faded away, Ben looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?"

"No! I seriously thought about it just now," she replied. Ben gave her his usual "I don't believe you" smile before taking a bite of his sandwich. Candice just shoved him in the shoulder. "I swear!"

Ben just kept looking at her, slowly chewing on his sandwich and she sighed in mock frustration.

"Fine, just go ahead and think what you will," she said and smiled at him.

After they were done eating and everything had been tossed in a nearby trashcan, they just laid on the blanket that Ben had set out for their picnic and looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to make their appearance. An early fall breeze was blowing in from off the ocean and Ben felt Candice shiver.

"Come here," he said and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm as she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crash against the beach.

"It's so peaceful here," she said. "I don't ever want this moment to end."

"Mmmm, me either," Ben agreed, closing his own eyes. He contemplated about what he wanted to ask her, but was afraid it would scare her off. After a few minutes, he decided to go for it.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You just did," she replied and giggled when he poked her in the side. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Like I've told you before, I can be a pretty intense type of person when it comes to something I want, but I've never been quite this bad before," he said, stalling the question he so badly wanted to ask. "God, I hope this doesn't scare you off, but ... I was wondering if you would ever consider moving to London?"

He rushed on.

"I don't mean today or tomorrow or even in the next month, but if things between us work out for awhile, would you consider it?"

Candice leaned up on her shoulder to look down at him; shock was written all over her face and he regretted asking.

"Forget I said anything. I know it was a crazy quest ...," he said, but she kissed him in mid-sentence and his mind was put at ease. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her against the blanket so he was leaning over the top of her. He crushed his lips against hers, urgently needing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to feel as much of him as she could.

Not caring if anyone was around, Ben moved his hand inside her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. She moaned into his mouth as he gently rubbed her, causing her sensitive nipple to strain against the material. He ran his fingers lightly across her chest before he cupped her other breast and caused her other nipple to do the same thing. Wanting to feel her bare breasts in his hand, he shoved her bra upward before gently circling his palm across her nipples. She let out a quiet groan and the sound traveled straight to his hardened manhood, causing it to strain uncomfortably against his jeans. He leaned over and raised her shirt as he placed kisses along her side and up to her breast, slowly running his tongue around the hardened nub. She placed a hand on the back of his neck as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began suckling, causing Candice to roll her head back and small noises to escape her lips. He continued to shove her shirt up until her breasts were completely exposed to the night air and he moved over to her other breast, giving it the same attention.

"I want you right now," he said, looking up from her breast and catching her eye. "Are you willing?"

Candice had never had sex in a public place before, but she knew she couldn't wait until they got somewhere private. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at that moment.

He ran his hand down to the zipper of her shorts and tugged it down before unsnapping them and pulling them and her panties down her legs and off. He ran a finger along her slit to see if she was ready for him and smiled to find that she was sopping wet. He then reached down and undid his pants and slid them and his boxers partially down his legs. He then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over the top of them so they weren't so easily exposed in case someone came along. He then reached down and stroked his cock before placing it at her entrance.

"Do you want me, love?" he asked, still stroking himself.

"Yes, I want you so badly," she whispered breathily and he slowly entered her, savoring the feel of her wet pussy surrounding him. When he was completely sheathed by her, he slowly began to move in and out of her. He grabbed her hands and held them to the sides of her head, taking control. He kissed her and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. His tongue began plunging into her mouth, just as his manhood plunged into her pussy.

As she cried out at the feeling of him inside of her, his mouth muffled her sounds as he continued to thrust in and out of her tight entrance. As she was reaching her climax, he removed his mouth from hers and kissed the sensitive skin where her neck joined her shoulder. He was so close to release, but he wanted to hear her cum first. The instant he heard her cry out in pleasure as her orgasm flowed through her, he let go, cumming along with her. After thrusting into her a few more times, he collapsed completely satisfied then rolled over to the side. He wrapped an arm around her and tugged her to him as their breathing steadied.

"That's the first time I've ever had sex in a public place," Candice said with a chuckle.

"I have to say that's not my first rodeo," Ben replied, laughing when she didn't seem shocked by this revelation.

They just laid there in each other's arms for awhile, listening to the ocean when he finally decided they should get dressed.

"Will you come stay with me?" Candice asked as she pulled her shorts on. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Are you sure? I'll have to get up really early," he said as he zipped and snapped his pants back up.

"Definitely sure," she said, looking him intently in the eyes and he nodded his assent.

"I'm glad you asked," he said. "But I'll have to stop by the hotel and grab a few things first."

After they were decent, he picked up the blanket and they headed back to the car as the waves continued crashing against the beach behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mick starts causing some trouble because we can't make things too simple. Hope you enjoy!

The alarm went off at 5:00 the next morning, drawing Candice from a deep sleep. It was still dark in her bedroom and her eyes had to adjust to the gloom in order to see Ben's silhouette reaching over to shut the alarm off. She smiled and quietly watched his slender, muscular form sit up on the edge of the bed and stretch.

"Are you sure they need their star on the set today?" she asked, smiling broadly as her voice startled him.

"Bloody hell, you scared the shite out of me! I had hoped the alarm didn't wake you up," he said. He leaned over and cupped the side of her face to kiss her. "You should try to get back to sleep. There's no reason for both of us to be up so early."

"It's OK, I prefer seeing you," she replied, yawning and rubbing her eyes. He smiled and kissed her again before standing up. Candice knew he was only wearing boxers and she hated not being able to make out his chest muscles.

"If you're going to stay up, you want a cuppa? I'm going to make some coffee," he said as he moved around the foot of the bed and toward the door.

"I'd love some," Candice replied as she rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling. She smiled as she recalled the night before - it wasn't just about what happened on the beach, but also just laying in bed face-to-face and talking. She was amazed by how comfortable she had become with him in such a short amount of time.

The only snafu in their conversation had been when she told him she was planning to meet up with Mick for lunch the next day. Ben had stiffened and a frown played at the corners of his bow-shaped lips.

"I don't understand why you can't tell him over the phone," he said, his eyes hardening.

"It's more for my peace of mind than it is for him," Candice explained. "I put up with his shit for so long and I want to finally stand up to him on my terms. I want him to know that he's not dealing with the same woman anymore. I have to show him that."

Ben eyed her for a moment before nodding his head.

"OK, I can respect that," he finally said and Candice let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "Please text afterward so I know you're alright."

Candice nodded in assent.

After his reaction to her announcement about meeting Mick for lunch, Candice opted not to tell Ben about the large bouquet of flowers she had received that day. She had tossed them out anyway. She planned to tell Mick in no uncertain terms that it was completely over and he would have to accept it.

Candice snapped out of her thoughts as the bedroom door opened and Ben came in carrying two cups of coffee, sugar and milk on a tray.

"Here you go, love," he said, setting the tray on her nightstand. "I just brought the sugar and milk because I don't know how much you like. Maybe I'll learn it someday."

His words brought her comfort because it was confirmation he wanted to keep furthering their relationship.

"Thank you, you always take good care of me," Candice said as she poured milk and sugar into her coffee and stirred it. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. "You sure know how to make a damn fine cup of coffee."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed next to her, drinking his own coffee.

"Of course. No self-respecting Brit would make shitty tea or coffee," he replied. Candice almost spit out her coffee from laughing and tried hard to swallow it. Ben could only smile.

"So, what time do you have to be on set today?" Candice asked, taking another sip.

"Six-thirty," he said and sighed. "There's not too many days when I'm not eager to work, but today I would rather stay with you."

At that moment, Candice was glad it wasn't quite light out yet, so he missed how her face flushed at his words.

"Well," he said, standing up and taking his cup with him, "I better get a shower taken so I can get going."

He leaned down and kissed her before grabbing his bag of clothes and toiletries and walking to the bathroom.

Candice planned to stay awake so she could tell him goodbye but, because of the soothing sound of water running from the shower and despite the coffee, she dropped off.

After Ben came out of the bathroom running a towel through his curly hair, he found her fast asleep and he smiled. He finished getting ready, grabbed his stuff and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Sleep tight, love," he whispered and headed out.

* * *

It was around noon when Candice entered Ricky's. She took off her sunglasses and glanced around the deli, looking for Mick. She caught sight of him amongst the lunch crowd, sitting off in a corner. He waved at her, but she just walked over in his direction.

She placed her bag next to a chair and sat down across from him.

"You look beautiful today," he said, his bright blue eyes admiring her. "Of course, you've always been beautiful."

If Ben had said this, she probably would have turned red, but she just sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, Mick, but sweet words aren't going to work this time. I'm ready to move on."

She saw a flash of despair in his eyes and he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his short, raven hair. Despite herself, her heart ached to see him like this; however, his next words pissed her off all over again.

"So, what now? You think your lover boy who you've only known a few days will sweep you off to a happily ever after? He's an actor, all he's going to do is use you and then head out on his merry way. You and I have years of history between us. You know I'll always be here," he said, his blue eyes staring intently into hers.

"Don't you dare say that," Candice growled vehemently before she sat quiet as a young waitress came to take their orders. She didn't miss how Mick's eyes roamed over the waitress' body and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll just have an iced tea, thank you," Candice told the woman before handing her menu over. The more she was around Mick, the less hungry she became.

Mick ended up ordering a sandwich, chips and a drink.

After the young woman left their table, Candice glowered back at Mick.

"So, you're trying to tell me you'll always be here for me where Ben won't? That's rich, coming from someone who's spent an awful lot of our dating relationship chasing after other women - especially one of my friends while we were engaged," Candice said, narrowing her eyes as the fury built up inside her.

Mick sighed in resignation.

"I was a dick, I admit it, but I love you too much to just let you go. We've known each other from way back in high school back in Nebraska. You were there when my father died from cancer. We both moved out here together because both of us wanted a friend nearby so neither of us had to be alone," he said. "We can't just let this die."

Candice could feel tears forming in her eyes and she became upset at herself for showing weakness. She hurriedly ran a hand across her eyes as the waitress brought their orders.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, giving a particularly concerned look in Candice's direction.

"No, we're good," Mick replied and the waitress left.

Mick reached for Candice's hands, mistaking her tears for forgiveness, but she slid her hands off the table.

"It's no good anymore, Mick," Candice finally replied. "We'd probably still be alright if we had remained friends, but you're obviously not ready to settle down yet."

"And you think this actor guy is going to be?" he responded heatedly. "Why do you trust this guy so much?"

"I can't explain it and if it doesn't work out, then all I can do is move on," Candice said, taking a sip of her tea because her throat was becoming dry. "Just like you'll have to learn to move on. You don't seem to have any problem with finding women."

She said this last with acid in her voice.

"Candice," he said, and she raised her eyes to his. "I will win you back, you'll see."

Candice just shook her head and looked at her watch - there was still plenty of time before she had to be back to work, but she couldn't sit around and listen to him anymore. She thought she could talk to him and make him understand.

She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Good luck with that. I have to get back to work," she lied and she started walking away.

Mick also got up and followed after her, his food left forgotten.

Candice rolled her eyes as she heard Mick chasing after her on the sidewalk. She stopped to turn around and stare him down.

"It's over, Mick, I'm happy with Ben. I wish you could understand that and move on," she said, still looking intently into Mick's blue eyes.

Mick nodded his head in defeat.

"OK, but can I at least have one last hug before you go?" he asked and, against her better judgement, Candice agreed. As she leaned in to hug him, his lips captured hers and his hand came up behind her head to hold her in place before she managed to break away.

"It's over, Mick!" she yelled, running away from him and back toward work.

Mick watched as she left before he turned his eyes across the street toward a figure holding a camera.

"It's far from over, you'll be back," he said, smiling before heading back to his workplace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, trouble is brewing in paradise for our couple. I want to punch Mick in the face and I'm the one that created him! :-) Anyway, I'm uploading this chapter in honor of Benedict's 44th birthday tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Candice got back to her workplace, but she decided to spend the last 15 minutes of her lunch break sitting on the bench outside. She put her head in her hands and started crying.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_ she wondered. It was hard enough when she broke it off with Mick five months earlier, but now his presence back in her life was just opening a wound that was finally starting to heal.

She remembered promising Ben she'd text him afterwards to let him know she was alright. She was far from OK, but she wasn't going to drag him into her drama.

She grabbed her bag from next to her on the bench and rummaged around in it until she found her cellphone. She unlocked it and opened her text messages. She sat for a moment, contemplating what she would say.

_Hey there handsome. You're probably busy right now, but I'm texting you like I promised I would. Lunch with Mick went horribly so I left earlier than planned. I think it was a mistake meeting up with him because he wouldn't listen to me about moving on. I think you were right that I should have just called him. Anyway, sorry for the long text._

She stopped typing and thought about telling him how Mick forced a kiss on her, but thought it would cause more harm than good.

_Hope you're having a great day. Can't wait to see you. -C_

She read back through it to make sure it sounded alright and then hit send.

Candice glanced at her watch. She still had 10 minutes left, but she decided to get back to work, hoping Mary would be there to talk to.

She wiped her eyes, grabbed her bag and walked into the building.

When she got to her desk, she found out Mary would be on assignment for the rest of the day, so she turned to her computer and just stared at the screen.

* * *

It wasn't until Candice was on the subway after work heading home when she heard back from Ben.

_Sorry love, been a really busy day so I didn't get a chance to text you back before now. I'm sorry it didn't work out quite like how you wanted it to. We're putting in late hours today but I can stop by afterwards? -B_

After the crappy day she had had after lunch, she was glad to hear back from Ben although she hated that he got dragged into this scenario. She was getting pissed off all over again at how Mick had to wedge himself back into her life. And, knowing him like she did, he probably wasn't going away anytime soon.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand, startling her back to the here and now.

_You still there love? -B_

Candice had gotten caught up in her thoughts and hadn't responded to Ben's text.

_Sorry, my mind wandered for a minute. I'll be OK tonight. I would love to see you but you should probably get a decent night's rest, plus I don't want to get you entangled in all of this. Maybe we can get together tomorrow if you have time? -C_

_Are you sure about being alone tonight? I can certainly come over if you need me. Your well-being is important to me. -B  
_

Candice was tempted to change her mind because she missed him, but she needed some time to herself to recharge after the day she had.

_I appreciate that but I'll be OK. So get together tomorrow? -C_

_Looking forward to it. I'll text you to let you know what time. Promise me you'll call if you need me, OK? -B_

_K. Looking forward to seeing you -C_

_Have a good night love -B_

_Good night Ben -C_

* * *

When she got to work that Wednesday morning, Candice saw Mary standing by her desk, looking at her angrily. She was clutching something to her chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" was all Mary said, causing confusion within Candice.

She sat her bag down under her desk then looked at Mary.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not knowing why Mary was so upset.

Mary's only response was to hand the paper she held over to Candice who looked down at it. Her heart leapt into her throat.

She was looking at a tabloid known for preying on celebrities and spreading gossip. Right on the front page was a large picture of Mick kissing her along with a smaller photo of her and Ben holding hands. The main headline screamed at her.

**Cumberbatch love interest playing the field?  
** _By Abigail Tunney_   
_Daily Portrait staff writer_

_Over the last few nights, it has been noticed that 39-year-old Benedict Cumberbatch has been seen stepping around town with an unidentified female. However, is this woman playing the field? She was recently seen around lunch time on Tuesday getting cozy with another man identified as 38-year-old Mick Riley, a stock broker on Wall Street._

_Cumberbatch, who is currently in New York City filming for his latest project "Doctor Strange," is well-known as a bachelor and it is said he and the woman recently began dating. But was this just a fling between Cumberbatch and the unknown female or has it turned into a love triangle?_

Candice quit reading the nonsensical article and slammed the paper down on her desk, causing her surrounding co-workers to glance over in curiosity. Fury swelled up within her chest and she wanted to scream.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" she exclaimed and her co-workers glanced back her way. Mary looked at her questioningly. "He fucking set me up."

"What are you talking about? Why is there a picture of you kissing Mick splashed across the front page of this rag?" Mary held the paper up and Candice turned her anger-filled eyes in her friend's direction. Mary had never seen the laid back woman look so angry.

"Mick," she started explaining. "I had lunch with him yesterday just like I told you I was going to do. I told him it was over between us and that I'm happy with Ben. I told him he needed to move on, too, but he wouldn't listen. He told me he was going to 'win me back' although I don't know how he thinks this," she pointed to the paper, "would make me want to come back to him. Mick must think that if Ben sees this and breaks up with me, that I'll go running back to him."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mary spoke up. Now she was the one who looked confused.

"I got frustrated with him and I left the deli. He chased after me out in public and I told him again it was over between us. I thought I had finally gotten through to him because he asked if he could get one last hug before I left. I thought twice about it, but ...," Candice broke off, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You being who you are, you hugged him in good faith," Mary finished for her.

Candice nodded and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her eyes.

"He ended up forcing a kiss on me and, at the time, I thought he still hadn't accepted that it was over so I ran away from him. Instead, he was setting me up. He must have had this Abigail chick there to get a picture of us kissing so that Ben would see or hear about it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have known better," Candice stopped and her eyes widened. "Shit. What if Ben HAS seen it? What will I say to him?

"Just tell him what you told me and, if he doesn't believe you, have him talk to me and I'll tell him what kind of man Mick is," Mary replied.

Though anxiety was still eating at her, knowing Mary had her back made her feel a little better.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you," Candice said as she gave Mary a hug.

"Well, you know how much I love bad-mouthing Mick," Mary said and Candice gave her a slight smile.

* * *

Later that day, to test the waters, Candice decided to text Ben.

_Hi there, just wondering if you still wanted to meet up later? I want to see you and I need to talk to you. -C_

She sat before her computer, but wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than Ben. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at her phone. After about an hour, it vibrated, indicating she had a text message.

_Does this have to do with you and Mick? -B_

_So, he has seen it,_ she thought, the anxiety becoming unbearable in her chest. She was having a hard time breathing.

_It does but it's not what you think. Will you please come over tonight so I can explain? -C_

When she didn't hear back from him for several minutes, Candice assumed he was kicking her to the curb. However, she jumped when her phone vibrated again.

_Alright. About 7? -B_

Her hands shook as she typed on her phone.

_Sounds good. Meet at my place? -C_

It took him another several minutes to respond. Candice realized that was a bad sign because he usually texted her back within seconds.

_I'll be there. -B,_ was all he said.

_K see you then. Can't wait to see you. -C_

She didn't hear anything back from him after that.

Candice dropped the phone on her desk and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter and I struggled with how I wanted it to go, but I hope you guys enjoy it and that I haven't lost anyone along the way. I don't know if I managed to make it come across, but Candice is finally realizing how abusive her relationship with Mick had been all along.

Candice's eyes raised back to the clock in her living room to see what time it was. It was a few minutes to 7:00.

She was sitting on the couch and biting her nails nervously; the TV was on, but she wasn't paying attention to it. All she could think about was how she was going to explain this mess to Ben. For as long as she had known Mick, she never thought he would drop to this new low. She wasn't quite ready to confront him about it yet.

_I hope I can get this straightened out with Ben first,_ she thought as her eyes moved to the clock again. It was 6:58.

Her heart jumped into her throat when there was a knock at her door.

She was physically shaking as she stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath before she turned the knob and opened it to find a sullen-looking Ben standing at her threshold.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but instead she held the door open to let him in.

"Thank you for coming over," she said, closing the door behind him. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He looked put together in a pair of jeans, blue T-shirt with his usual sunglasses hooked into the collar, and brown shoes. Candice, on the other hand, felt like she was falling apart. "Please, have a seat on the couch."

He hardly looked at her as he walked over to the couch and sat down at the far end. He still hadn't said a word to her and tears threatened to appear in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked tentatively, not knowing what to say.

"Just tell me what happened between you and him," Ben said, finally turning his eyes toward hers. She noticed how he said "him" like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She walked over to the couch and sat toward the other end facing him, fighting the urge to reach over and touch his hand. She cleared her throat.

"Well, I can already guess you saw that piece-of-shit paper today," she replied and she could feel hate for Mick rise in her throat like bile.

"That's a fair assumption," he said. Candice thought he would sound angry, but he somehow sounded more ... sad?

"I hope you'll let me explain everything before you say anything," she said and she did reach over to touch his hand. He didn't pull his hand away, which she took as a good sign, but she pulled her hand away because she didn't want to push her luck.

Ben just nodded, fixating his gaze on her.

Candice took another deep breath before starting. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke so he would hopefully know she was telling the truth.

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I believe Mick may have set me up," she began. "I did meet him at Ricky's deli during my lunch break like I told you I was going to."

Ben nodded his head and kept looking her in the eye as she detailed everything that happened during her exchange with Mick, right up to when Mick forced a kiss on her.

"I think he might have had someone nearby - either the woman who wrote the article or somebody else - who took a picture of him kissing me. However, I can't say for sure if he set me up or if it was someone who's been following me because of my association with you," Candice continued. "I just think it played out too perfectly for it to be a coincidence. I never thought he would do that to me though."

She stopped talking and waited to see if Ben would reply. He turned his eyes away from her and steepled his fingers under his chin, looking like he was channeling Sherlock. Any other situation and she would have thought it was funny, but she felt far from laughing tonight. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought over everything she had told him. After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"So, you honestly believe he would go to those lengths to break us up? It sounds pretty far-fetched ...," he trailed off and turned his eyes back her way. Candice looked him straight in the eye.

"Like I said, I don't have tangible proof - just my gut feeling - but he did tell me he was going to win me back. I don't understand how he thinks this whole thing would have accomplished that though," she said. "He became really jealous after we started dating - he hated it if I even mentioned another guy's name. I never really thought too much about it because we were friends for so long that I just thought he was being protective, but God I have been so stupid. Now, my eyes are finally open to who he truly is."

She stopped and tentatively touched Ben's hand again. Like before, he didn't move his hand away and she was grateful for that.

"I can only hope you'll believe me, but if you don't, I'll understand. I just want you to know that I really enjoy your company and the last few days have been the most fun I've had in a long time. I just hate that you got dragged into this whole mess," she said, turning her eyes away as tears threatened to form again, but she did nothing to stop them from falling this time.

She went to remove her hand from his, but she was surprised when he grabbed her wrist. She raised her eyes back to his and he was still gazing at her intently. Candice could tell he was contemplating what to do next. All she could do was hold her breath.

_What will be, will be,_ her mind told her although she hated the idea of losing him.

"After meeting him the other night, I have a feeling you're telling me the truth," he finally said and she let her breath go in relief. She looked away, but he gripped her chin and turned her face back his way "But I'm going to find out for sure if he did this intentionally. If you honestly want to be in this relationship with me, it's going to get pretty crowded if that git is constantly butting in. He needs to know that it's over between you two and this time, I'm going to be there to help end it."

The tears kept falling down Candice's face as she moved closer to Ben to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing me," she whispered in his ear. "I thought for sure it was over between us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've done any reporting myself and even longer since I took my Journalism Law course in college, so I'm a little rusty about that area of knowledge, so I apologize if any of the following is incorrect, but dammit, I want this mess to end for Ben and Candice. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say even if it's constructive criticism. :-)

"You want me to do what?" John asked, sitting back in his chair in his London office.

"I want you to put the squeeze on The Daily Portrait in New York and get them to retract a story for me," Ben said, hoping his agent would cooperate. John was a great guy, but he could also be stubborn. He didn't become a big talent agent for nothing.

"And what's this story you're referring to? You know how it is dealing with tabloids," John replied, tapping his desk with the end of the pen he was holding.

Ben started to explain the situation when his agent interrupted him.

"You're dating someone?" he asked as he sat forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the desk, dropping the pen but still holding his mobile to his ear. "So, you found someone to date. Congrats, mate!"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, John, but that's not the pertinent thing right now. She's getting attacked by this bloody tabloid and I don't believe she deserves it," he said, running his hand through his hair. He continued the story he was telling before he was interrupted.

"So, what would you suggest?" John asked.

"Like I said, put the squeeze on them to run a retraction or else I will sue them on Candice's behalf. She believes she was set up by her ex-boyfriend and I'm inclined to believe her," Ben answered, getting angry all over again at the situation. "I would think she could win a case if it's shown the whole thing was done with malice. She shouldn't have to go through this because of dating me."

John was so quiet on the other end of the line while he was thinking that Ben thought they had been cut off.

"John? You there?" Ben's voice came from the other end.

John came back to himself when he realized it took him too long to respond.

"Yeah, I'm here. And you completely believe her?" John asked.

Ben sighed. "Yes, I do. I've met the guy and he's a bloody dickhead."

"OK then, I'll talk to your lawyers about it and go from there. Sounds like we might be able to do something about it," John responded.

Ben took a sigh of relief. He had complete faith in his agent and knew he would get the job done. Now, he just needed to let Candice know that the ball was rolling.

"Thanks, John. You know, you're the best agent, right mate?" he said, grinning.

"Sure, you only say that when you want something," John said jokingly.

Ben laughed. "Well, I mean it every time. Let me know when you find out something."

"Will do ... and Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben asked, curious as to what John was going to bring up next.

"Good luck with your young lady. I wish you the best."

Ben smiled at that. "Thanks."

They hung up and Ben looked at his watch. He still had some time before he had to be back on set, so he decided to call Candice.

* * *

"So, Ben thinks they can do something about it?" Mary asked excitedly. "That's great!"

Her and Candice were sitting down in a little Irish pub not too far from their workplace. It was after work and Candice was craving a drink, so Mary agreed to tag along. Ben was going to have another late night of filming and Candice wanted some company.

"Well, Ben said his agent still needs to talk to his lawyers, but that he believes something can be done about it," Candice responded, taking a sip of her beer. "I won't be completely relieved until it's all over though."

Mary took a big swig of her own beer and had to wipe the foam off of her top lip with her hand. Candice smiled at the sight of it.

"I'm sure Ben goes through this kind of crap all the time, so I'm sure they all know what they're doing," she replied. "I just want Mick to get outed in all of this. That dickhead needs to get what's coming to him and I hope he ends up out of your life for good."

Candice could tell Mary was getting upset because a hint of pink appeared in her freckled cheeks. She found out that redheads can have quite the temper and Mary was no different. Candice was grateful to have such a good friend in her life, seeing how certain other ones had only treated her like shit.

"I'm also going to confront Mick about all of it," Candice said. Mary was getting ready to say something, but Candice interrupted her. "But, this time, Ben is going to be with me."

"OK, good, because we know how the last time went," Mary replied and the two women fell silent as they drank their beers.

"So, enough about that," Candice finally broke the silence, wanting to change the subject. "What's been going on with you?"

Mary gave Candice one of her famous mischievous smiles, which usually wasn't a good sign.

"Oh no you don't, missy, you still haven't divulged those dirty details I asked for. I haven't bothered you about it because of everything that's been going on, but now we're having girl time. So, out with it and don't hold back."

"Oh, God," Candice laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I thought you would have forgotten about that."

"When have you known me to forget anything?" Mary asked, tapping her head with a finger. "I have the memory of an elephant. Now, spill it."

Candice finished off her beer and gestured to the waiter for another one.

"OK, OK. Where did I leave off?"

"When you guys were getting hot and heavy in the back of the limo on your way to his hotel," Mary quickly replied. Candice looked surprised at how specific she was and Mary just tapped her head again. "Like. An. Elephant."

Candice burst out laughing, her mind miles away from Mick and only thinking of Ben. The waiter brought her another beer and she paid him, giving him a tip.

"I have to say, that man knows what he is doing. I have never been with anyone who knew how to use their tongue and fingers - not to mention other certain anatomy - like Ben does," Candice was getting turned on just at the memory of it, but she tamped the feeling down.

Mary rested her elbows on the table and set her chin in her hands. Her eyes had a dreamy look in them.

"Yeah? And what exactly did he do?" she asked impatiently.

Keeping her voice low, Candice began telling her what happened between her and Ben that night after their date at the restaurant. She was surprised she didn't start blushing as she described how Ben kissed her up against the door of his hotel room before picking her up and carrying her to his gigantic bed where he undressed her and made her forget about everything, but him. When she finished talking, Mary just looked at her with her mouth open. Candice just smiled.

"Wow, I think I could use a cigarette after hearing that story," she finally said and Candice laughed.

"Do you want to hear about what happened Sunday and Monday nights?" Candice asked. It was her turn to look mischievously at Mary whose mouth began to hang open again.

"You guys got it on three times in three days?" she said. "Would you mind if I borrowed him for a couple of nights?"

Candice laughed and threw a coaster at her, striking her in the forehead.

"I'm going to guess you want the 'dirty details' of those times also," Candice stated teasingly.

Mary fluttered her eyelashes at her. "Yes, please."

Candice chuckled and then continued her story, getting a kick out of Mary's astounded expressions the whole time.

It was about 7:00 when they finally decided to leave the pub and go their separate ways. Mary was taking a cab back to her place, while Candice needed to take the subway. The two women gave each other hugs and Candice was glad to have the time with her friend to get her mind off things for a little while.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Candice told Mary while they hugged. "I'm always grateful to have you around."

"Ditto, chickadee. I'll see you tomorrow at work - it'll be Friday!" Mary said excitedly and they waved to each other before turning and walking in opposite directions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with how I wanted this chapter to go, but I think I got it to where I want it. I think I'm getting close to wrapping this story up. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! By the way, this chapter has ... you guessed it ... more sex! I also had to add the gif to get the creative juices going. :-)

It was Friday afternoon and Abigail Tunney found herself sitting in the conference room at The Daily Portrait across a table from two lawyers from London. One was male and the other female and they both looked intimidating. They had introduced themselves, but she couldn't remember their names and didn't dare ask.

John had discussed Ben's situation with them right after hanging up with him the previous day and the lawyers both insisted on flying to the States right away to pay a visit to the newspaper.

Abigail's brown eyes traveled from one lawyer to the next, the anxiety written all over her face. Her bleached blonde hair only made her complexion look even more pale. She was new to the tabloid scene and wasn't used to this type of confrontation.

"Do you know why we're here?" asked the male lawyer, leaning forward to place his arms on the table and clasping his hands together. His ice blue eyes pierced her. Abigail could see why this man was practicing law.

"I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," she replied, feeling a lot less confident than usual.

"We believe you do," responded the female lawyer who was sitting next to her counterpart. She looked less harsh than the man, but not by much.

Abigail's eyes turned toward her editor who was sitting at the head of the table. He provided no help, which was not surprising to Abigail - he was a no-good asshole.

"Does this have to do with the front page story of Wednesday's paper? The one about the woman Benedict Cumberbatch is dating?" she asked cautiously.

"Ah, yes, you do know what we're talking about then. We want you to print a retraction - right on the front page - and we have information that this story came about because of this," the man looked at the papers in front of him, "Mick Riley. Was this story a way to smear Miss Warner's name?"

Abigail wasn't a hard case to begin with, so it didn't take much to make her crack. She pulled her arms off the table into her lap and looked down at them.

"It's true," she admitted and her editor finally refuted that they had no say on what stories they published before the male lawyer raised a hand in his direction. The sleazy-looking editor immediately fell quiet although his face was still red with anger.

Abigail had watched this exchange with wide eyes before she continued speaking.

"I've been casually dating Mick for awhile now. We were at Eleven Madison Park last Saturday night when he spotted his ex-girlfriend with Mr. Cumberbatch and he went over to talk to them. When he came back to the table, he commented on how familiar the man was and I told him Mr. Cumberbatch is an actor. I could tell Mick was upset by the situation, which made me upset because he was supposed to be with me."

Abigail stopped for a moment, tears threatening to fall down her face, but she swiped a hand across her eyes. Then she continued her story as the lawyers remained silent.

"I didn't hear anything from him until a couple of days later - Monday, I think - when he said he had an idea of how to get Miss Warner to come back to him. This upset me all over again, but I went along with him anyway," she said and anger flashed in her eyes.

"He told me he was meeting Miss Warner for lunch that Tuesday and he wanted me nearby so I 'could get the story and picture I've been looking for.' Those were his words. He said that if she and Mr. Cumberbatch broke up, then Miss Warner would come crying back to him because he said she didn't have anyone else to turn to."

Abigail reached for the bottle of water sitting next to her on the table. Her throat was becoming dry from all the talking.

The female lawyer took this opportunity to speak up.

"You do realize that we could take you, The Daily Portrait ...," the editor started to interrupt her before the man held his hand up in his direction again. The editor immediately sat back in his chair and shut up.

"And Mr. Riley to court over this situation," the woman continued. "We could prove malice and the paper would be paying big time. Now, if you guys were to agree to print a retraction on the front page in a prominent place of tomorrow's paper, we could save an unneeded trip to court."

The tears were pouring down Abigail's face and the editor was still looking furious, but they eventually agreed to the lawyers' terms.

After they signed all of the lawyers' documents and the two left, Abigail's editor stood up and walked over to where she sat.

"You're fired," he said without looking at her and walked out of the room.

 _I hate you, Mick. I hope you rot in hell,_ she thought to herself as the tears continued to flow.

* * *

"I've got good news for you, Ben," John said as he sat on a bench in the park across from his workplace. "They're going to print a retraction."

The lawyers had contacted him the instant their meeting was over and John couldn't wait to pass on the news. He had planned to leave a message on Ben's phone since he was always so busy, but was surprised when Ben answered right away.

"You're call is perfect timing," Ben said, "I was on break. So, when will this retraction appear?"

John smiled because he could hear Ben's excitement coming across the phone. "Tomorrow. Front page. Very prominently."

"Oh, thank God! You'll have to tell Robert and Shelby thank you and for doing it so fast. I owe them one. I owe you, too, John," Ben responded, thinking how happy Candice would be to hear about it.

"Oh, one more thing," John continued, "The writer of the article admitted to dating that Mick guy and said the story was his idea. Your girlfriend was right all along."

Ben was elated by the news as he glanced at his watch.

"Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but I need to get ahold of Candice and let her know before I'm called back to set."

John smiled. "I understand. Talk to you later, mate."

The instant Ben hung up with John, he immediately dialed Candice. After five rings, she picked up.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" she asked, knowing it had to do with the story and her stomach clenched up.

"They did it," he answered, smiling. "They got them to agree to a retraction or else they would be facing a case in court. Is that great or what?"

Candice was stunned into silence. Her stomach unclenched and she felt relief spread throughout her instead.

"Candice, love, you there?" she heard Ben's voice on the other end of the line. She pulled herself out of her reverie.

"Sorry, I'm here. That's great! I can't tell you the weight that's been lifted," she said. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and for believing me."

"I do have something else to tell you," Ben said, a little more seriously. "It turns out Mick was behind it. The reporter admitted they were dating and he asked her to do this. I don't know about you, but I think we need to do something about that. How about we get together tonight - say around 7:30 - and discuss it?"

Candice's heart was about to burst. It had only been a couple of days since they saw each other - not to mention the worry of losing Ben - and now she was finally going to see him.

"Sounds great. Your place or mine?" she asked, the elation still flowing through her, but for a different reason this time.

"I'll come to you," he said and then she heard a knock on a door in the background. "Sorry, love, being called back. Can't wait to see you."

"Same here. Miss you. Bye, honey," she said, enjoying saying the term of endearment to him.

They hung up and Candice sat back in her chair in front of her computer, smiling. She thought it was too bad that Mary wasn't in the office at the time to share her good news with her.

* * *

Later that night, Candice was sitting on her couch and her eyes traveled to the clock - it was only 7:17. This time, she was watching the clock out of excitement rather than anxiety.

She couldn't believe what a rollercoaster ride it had been all week, but she was glad it was closing on a happy note. Now, all that needed to be done was to take care of Mick once and for all. After more than four years of dealing with his cheating and other bullshit, Candice was ready to put him behind her for good.

She wondered what he was thinking right now; if he was waiting for her to come back to him, thinking he had broken her and Ben up.

She smiled at the thought and she couldn't wait to rub it in his face.

Candice's mind must have ran away with her because suddenly there was a knock at the door. This time, she threw aside nonchalance and ran for the door. When she opened it and saw Ben standing there, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. His surprise turned to lust as she crushed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his hair. He kicked the door closed behind them and he eased her down to the floor, still kissing her. His hands came up to claim her hips as he pulled her to him.

After a couple of minutes, he broke off the kiss so they could both catch their breath.

"Wow," she said, "I've definitely missed that."

She smiled up at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck and her hands playing with his hair.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," she answered. "I wanted to do that to you on Wednesday, but you know ...," she trailed off, frowning at the memory and the worry of losing him forever.

He brought his hand up to her face and gazed into her mismatched eyes. "That's behind us now. Think about it, if we can get through that hurdle, how easy the rest of this will be?"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up, and he couldn't help, but touch his lips to hers again. His erection was becoming prominent and she could feel it through both of their clothes. She opened her mouth to his and he eagerly entered with his tongue. He had missed hearing her muffled moans as he swallowed up all the sounds she could muster. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss further, maneuvering her against the wall. She brought one of her legs up and wrapped it around behind his thigh, trying to pull him closer. He groaned into her mouth, sending a thrill through her whole body.

It was her turn to break off their kiss so she could catch her breath. Just having him close to her again, smelling his musky cologne, made her head spin.

"Are you hungry, love? I have to say I'm famished," he said even though what he really wanted to do was carry her to the bedroom and take her to his heart's content.

"Yeah, I could use some food. I've been too excited to eat," she admitted. "Should we order some delivery?"

"Sounds good to me," he said and they moved away from the wall and he went to sit down on the couch.

Candice walked into the kitchen to grab her pile of takeaway menus.

"What do you want? Italian? Chinese? Mexican? You name it, I've got a menu for it," she said, looking through the pile.

"Chinese sounds pretty good," he answered and she walked over to the coffee table to grab her cellphone

"What would you like?" she asked.

 _Oh if only you knew what I wanted,_ he thought, but instead replied, "Sweet and sour pork, thanks."

After she ordered and hung up, she saw down next to him on the couch with her bare feet tucked under her.

The question Ben had been thinking about all day was on his lips and he hesitated, but decided to bite the bullet.

"I don't want to think about this at all, but what are we going to do with Mick?" he asked, immediately regretting the question when her smile turned into a frown. Her brow furrowed.

"I've actually been thinking about this before you got here," she admitted. "I was thinking about inviting him here under the pretext that we broke up and I need a shoulder to cry on. Just think of the big surprise he'll get when he shows up and finds you here."

She looked at Ben, raising an eyebrow of her own, and he smiled.

"I think that's bloody brilliant. We'll ambush him," Ben said as he thought more about it.

They continued discussing their plan when there was a knock at the door. Their food had arrived. Candice stood up, went to the door and paid for their food - Ben insisted on using his money - before she closed the door and carried it out to the kitchen. Ben followed her, pinching her butt and almost causing her to drop the food.

"Ben!" she exclaimed as she clamored to keep ahold of the food then setting it on the table while he laughed. She smacked him on the butt in return as she walked over to the cupboard to grab plates. 

They finally settled down at the table to eat and she told him about how the next issue of the magazine would be hitting the stands that coming Monday.

"I just hope you like the article," she said, taking a bite of her noodles. "I wanted to do you justice."

"I'm sure you did a great job. All your other articles were wonderful," he replied, eating his own food. She looked at him in surprise.

"You read my articles?"

"Yeah, I looked them up online whenever I had some down time. I'm no expert, but I think you're a great writer," he answered, taking another bite.

She didn't say anything - just blushed and ate some more of her food.

"Thank you," she said quietly a couple of minutes later. "That means a lot to me."

They continued eating as she told him about finally getting to see his photos.

"Rico huffed about it, but I insisted until I got my way," she said with a smug smile. "I have to say, you look hot in all of them. I just can't believe we're together."

He gripped her chin and turned her face until their eyes met. "I'm the lucky one," he said.

After they were done eating, Candice got up to start putting stuff away, but Ben had other plans. While she was busy rinsing off dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Ben came up behind her and cupped her breasts. He brushed her hair off her neck and began kissing her, causing her to drop her head against his shoulder and moan. He kissed and nipped his way up to her ear.

"I've missed this," he whispered. "I need to be inside you."

While still cupping one of her breasts, his other hand roamed down her body to her jeans where he unsnapped and unzipped them. He slid his hand down the front and into her panties, feeling how wet she already was for him.

"Mmmm, nice," he said and she wrapped her hand back around his neck as she turned her head to kiss him. He continued rubbing her wet pussy as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She gasped when he slid a finger between her folds, pumping his digit in and out of her. She could feel his cock twitch against her rear as the sounds she made affected him.

When the finger that was plunging into her depths moved up to rub her clit, her legs felt like they were going to give out on her. He moved the hand that was cupping her breast to around her waist in order to support her. She was on the verge of release as he alternated between plunging his finger into her and rubbing her sensitive clit.

She broke off their kiss and she leaned her head back against his shoulder as she could feel the climax building up within her. She rose up on her toes and her legs were shaking as wave after wave of pleasure flowed throughout her body.

She cried out his name and Ben smiled against her neck. He slid his fingers from her jeans and wrapped both arms around her while she came down from her orgasm.

"That's just for starters, love," he whispered in her ear and she flushed as the heat soared through her again.

He gripped her hand and she willingly walked with him back to the bedroom. Once in the room, he turned around and leaned down to kiss her, wrapping one hand behind her neck and the other around her lower back. She felt dazed as his tongue and lips engulfed hers. She groaned when his mouth broke away. He reached down to grip the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms as he lifted it over her head and threw it aside. This was soon followed by her bra and he stepped back to admire her bare breasts. Her nipples were straining toward him, begging to be kissed.

He obliged by cupping one breast and leaning down to slowly lap at her hardened nipple. His other hand wrapped back around behind her. Her hands worked their way into his thick locks as he wrapped his lips around the wanton peak and suckled on it, drawing a soft moan from her lips.

He then switched hands as he kissed his way over to her other nipple, cupping her breast with one and supporting her back with the other.

"Oh, Ben," she said breathily as he suckled on her other nipple. Her hands pulled at his hair, drawing a moan from him.

He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips and his hands moved down to slide her jeans and panties over her hips. They dropped to her ankles and she stepped out of them. He leaned back to look at her.

"You are so beautiful, my love," he said, his eyes roaming over her body. "Lay back on the bed for me."

She did as he asked, laying down with her legs facing in his direction. She licked her lips as she watched him unbutton his white shirt and pull it off, throwing it aside. She wanted to run her hands over his muscular chest, but he dropped to his knees in front of the bed. He glanced up the length of her body as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and jerked her toward the edge of the bed, the gesture causing his biceps to briefly bulge. The heady scent of her pussy caused his cock to twitch against the material of his jeans.

"Mmmm, you smell heavenly," he said softly.

She rolled her head back as his soft lips began caressing the sensitive skin of her right knee then along the inside of her thigh. Her breathing hitched as he neared her core, but then he switched to her left knee and kissed his way up from there.

She gasped when his lips finally landed where she needed them the most. He slowly ran his tongue along her wet slit and she reached down to plunge her hands in his wonderful hair. She looked down and the sight of his head between her legs further turned her on. He looked up at her and smiled to see her watching him kiss and lick her swollen pussy lips. He dropped his eyes and rubbed his nose against her clit while moving his tongue in and out of her slit. She dropped her head back on the bed and her cries filled the room, spurring him on.

He removed his tongue and slowly slid a finger inside of her, pushing it all the way in before pumping it in and out. He then slid a second finger into her as he drew his attention to her clit. He laid an arm over her stomach to keep her in place as he licked and suckled the little bundle of nerves. She tugged on his hair again, eliciting another moan from him that caused a vibration against her clit.

Her legs began to shake and her cries became even louder as the pleasure of her orgasm exploded throughout her whole body. He pumped his fingers into her a few more times before removing them and licking her juices off.

"Oh, God ... have mercy ... on me," she said in between breaths and giggling. The tremors were still flowing through her and he could hear her voice tremble.

"Oh, no, my love, you won't be getting any mercy from me," he laughed good-naturedly. He stood up then reached down to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down before he began removing the rest of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed, his erection standing at attention.

"Lay on your stomach," he instructed, but she started protesting.

"I want to be able to please you," she said, but he shook his head.

"We have plenty of time for that," he said. "I'm ready to be inside of you."

She did as he asked, rolling on to her stomach and his eyes roamed to the creamy white smoothness of her rear end.

As he stroked himself with one hand, he placed the other on the bed to support himself as he leaned over her, placing kisses on her back. She sighed and clutched at the sheets beside her head, loving the feel of his lips caressing her skin. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Raise your hips for me, love."

She complied, moving her knees under her. The sight of her in this position, waiting for him to enter her, caused a soft moan to escape his lips. He let his hands roam over her butt before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on each cheek as though he was worshipping her. She gasped at the feel of his lips on that part of her body.

He gripped his erection again and ran the head along her butt crack and down to her pussy lips.

"I want you so bad," he whispered. "Do you want me?"

"God, yes, I want you, Ben. Please, I need you inside me," she begged, her voice filled with lust.

He sighed with pleasure as he slowly slid into her wet depths. He had been waiting for this moment all night. He clenched his teeth when he was completely embedded in her.

"You feel so good," he moaned. He leaned over to kiss her back again before straightening up and gripping her hips with his hands.

He slowly moved in and out of her, loving the feel of her wrapped around every inch of his cock. As the pleasure filled him, he began to move faster and she gripped the sheets tighter around her head.

While holding onto her hip with one hand, he slid the other along her back, feeling the beads of sweat breaking out onto her skin. He then went back to gripping her with both hands to hold her in place as he picked up his pace. He wanted to make her cum one more time, but being this deep inside her was making it hard for him to delay his release.

He reached around and began fingering her clit as he continued pounding into her. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears.

"Cum for me, love. I need to hear you cum one more time," he groaned as he pounded into her.

It only took a few more hard thrusts before she was crying out his name and her orgasm overtook her. He could feel the muscles of her pussy grip tightly around his cock.

"Good girl," he said breathily as he chased his own release. The built-up frustration inside him finally burst as he came inside of her. He thrust into her a few more times as he rode it out.

He then rolled to the side and pulled her toward him, their sweaty bodies intermingling. He wrapped his arms around her as his heart slowly returned to normal. He kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled up against him.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of that with you," he finally said and she smiled against his chest.

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you," she said. "I don't want this to ever end."

He cuddled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily," he replied, feeling completely content.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I want to wake up next to you no matter how early you have to get up," she said against his chest, hoping he would say yes.

"How fortuitous of you to ask because they don't need me on set tomorrow. You must not have noticed the bag of stuff I dropped by the door when you attacked me," he replied, chuckling and she tweaked his nipple, causing him to yelp.

It got quiet as they laid in the darkening room, just letting their fingers roam until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Been busy over the last few days so I haven't been able to get very much writing done. Mick is finally going to get his in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, thanks lois309 for your comment, I appreciate it. I'm working on something good for Abigail especially after the crappy way Mick treated her.

Ben's eyes opened and sunlight was peeking in through the curtains. He smiled when he noticed the warm, naked body that was snuggled up against him. Her dark blonde hair had fallen across her face and he reached a hand up to gently brush it aside so he could see her properly. She looked peaceful laying there next to him and he chuckled when he heard her lightly snoring.

Not wanting to wake her up, he gently moved his arm out from under her and she shifted to get comfortable again. He leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead then threw back the covers on his side.

Candice's mismatched eyes opened and a smile appeared as she watched him stand up, drinking in his muscular form as he slipped his boxers on.

"Good morning," she said, causing him to jump.

"Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were asleep."

Candice just laid there with her head resting on her hand.

"I was. I just woke up to find a wonderful sight," she answered. "I thought I was having an awesome dream."

"Why? Did you see Ryan Reynolds or something?" he said jokingly and Candice grabbed the other pillow on the bed and threw it at him. He easily ducked out of the way.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," she said as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. He chuckled as he leaned over the bed to place a kiss on her lips. He gazed into her eyes.

"I said it before and I'll say it again - you know how to make a bloke feel good," he stood back up. As he stretched, Candice's eyes watched the muscles work beneath the flesh of his chest.

"You hungry? I was thinking of going out to fix some breakfast," he looked at her as he moved around the bed and toward the door.

At that exact moment, Candice's stomach growled loudly. She moved a hand to her stomach and blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and laughed.

"Yeah," was all she said, her face still burning red.

"Alright, I'm on it," Ben said and he headed out the door.

Candice looked down at her stomach.

"I can't believe you just did that to me," she said quietly and her stomach growled again in response.

She rolled her eyes and threw back the covers. She walked naked over to grab her robe from its hook and wrapped it around her, then followed after Ben toward the kitchen.

She found him whistling as he moved about the room, grabbing a frying pan and placing it on the stove. He then moved to her fridge to grab eggs, shredded cheese and vegetables to make omelets. She smiled at the normalness of it all. Here he was, a big celebrity acting so domestic. She moved to his side and grabbed a knife to start cutting up the onion, green pepper and mushrooms that he had placed on the counter.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, elbowing her in the side when he saw the huge smile planted on her face.

Candice looked over at him, not trying to hide it.

"Nothing, I just love a man who knows his way around a kitchen," she answered and he poked her in the side.

After they were done making breakfast and were sitting at the table to enjoy eating it, their discussion turned to Mick.

"So, I was thinking of texting Mick this morning and inviting him over tonight," Candice said as she took a bite of her eggs. Ben's fork stopped halfway to his mouth when she said this, not wanting to think about the wanker at that moment. "I just want to get this done and over with and get him out of my life for good."

Ben's fork found its way to his mouth and he ate some more eggs.

"What time are we going to do this?' he asked after he swallowed.

"I was thinking about 7?"

"Alright, let's do it," Ben said, taking another bite of his eggs.

* * *

Mick smiled when he saw the text message that had just come through. He was laying in his pajama bottoms on the couch, watching television, with one leg resting over the back. He knew she would reach out to him, but he was honestly surprised it took her this long.

_Can you come over? I need someone to talk to. -Candice_

A broad smile spread across his handsome features as he began typing her back.

_Sure. What's going on?_

He continued to smile as he waited patiently for her response; she could be stubborn in the past, but she always eventually came around.

_I hate to say it but you were right. Ben isn't talking to me ever since he saw that article about us. I can't believe he just split. Would you come over tonight? -C_

_I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't mean for any of that to happen when I gave you that kiss. I just couldn't help myself because you looked so beautiful and I thought I was losing you for good. I didn't know anyone had been watching. I'll be glad to come over. What time?_

He could see she was texting him back. While he waited, he realized he hadn't talked to Abigail since Tuesday, but he wasn't too worried about it - Candice was coming back to him anyway.

_Would 7 work? -C_

Mick furiously typed away in response.

_Sounds great. Want me to bring over something to eat? We can hang out like we used to._

_That would be awesome. Maybe some Mexican? I'll see you at 7. -C_

_See you then!_

Candice grinned as she turned to look up at Ben who was standing and reading the exchange over her shoulder.

"Alright, the game ... is on," she couldn't help herself and Ben laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Ben and Candice were walking hand-in-hand along the sidewalk - with Ben wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses in an effort to hide his identity - heading to the newsstand to get a copy of The Daily Portrait. They wanted to make sure the tabloid had made good on their word to print a retraction. When they reached the one closest to Candice's apartment, she smiled broadly when she saw a copy of Saturday's edition with a headline screaming in large type on the front.

**Mistaken identity leads to misinformation about woman linked to Benedict Cumberbatch**

_That is a terrible headline. Who writes this shit?_ Candice thought as she approached the man inside the kiosk.

"Good morning, lovely lady, how can I help you?" he asked. He was an elderly gentleman with a kind-looking face.

"Hi, I'd like to purchase a copy of The Daily Portrait," she responded and the man gave her an odd look.

"You don't look like the type of woman to read that type of crap," he said chuckling as he reached behind him to grab a copy and sat it down on the counter.

"Oh, believe me, I hate tabloids, but this one edition I _gotta_ see," she pulled out some cash and handed it over to the gentleman who made change and passed it back to her. She grabbed the paper and looked over her shoulder at him as she started walking back toward Ben. "Thanks and have a great day!"

The man smiled as he watched the couple walk away. He noticed how happy they seemed.

* * *

It was after noon when they decided it was time to grab something to eat, so they made their way over to a little cafe located just a couple of blocks away from the newsstand. Candice was getting eager to sit down and read the retraction.

The inside of the cafe was loud as the lunch crowd chatted away while eating their meals. Ben and Candice walked up to the counter to place their orders and then decided to find a seat outside so they could hear each other talk while they waited for their food.

Ben pulled out Candice's chair before walking around to the opposite side and taking his own seat.

"So, what's it say?" he asked, pointing to the paper. Candice couldn't see his eyes, but she knew his smile was reaching his eyes because she could see the crinkles peeking out from the sides of his sunglasses. He was happy about the retraction, too. Candice read the short article out loud to him.

**Mistaken identity leads to misinformation about woman linked to Benedict Cumberbatch**   
_Harold Lautner_   
_Daily Portrait staff writer_

_An article on the front page of Wednesday's edition of The Daily Portrait has been deemed a case of mistaken identity. It's determined that a woman who has been reportedly seen around town with actor Benedict Cumberbatch was not actually the one seen kissing a gentleman by the name of Mick Riley in a photo captured last Tuesday afternoon. The Daily Portrait apologizes for the error._

_Cumberbatch is currently in town to wrap up filming on "Doctor Strange."_

Candice looked up from the paper and smiled at Ben.

"Well, short, sweet and shitty writing, but it's there. I had hoped there would have been more about Mick being behind it, but I think I prefer taking care of that side of things anyway."

The waitress came up and placed their orders on the table and left when they told her they didn't need anything else.

Candice dug in right away, her appetite having grown after reading the article. Ben chuckled as she chewed away on her sandwich.

"Feeling better I take it?"

"Oh, hell yes, the final weight has been lifted," she replied, taking another big bite of her sandwich. Ben loved seeing a woman who liked to eat instead of just ordering a watercress salad and a glass of water.

"You know what's weird though?" Candice was thinking while she slowly chewed on her sandwich. "I'm surprised it wasn't written by that Abigail. I wonder what happened there?"

Ben took a sip of his iced tea.

"Maybe they let her go, who knows? I have to deal with tabloids so much, that I try not to think about them when I don't have to. Besides, she willingly went along with Mick in his scheme, so it would serve her right."

Candice just quietly ate her sandwich, still thinking. She knew what it was like to be stupid enough to go along with what Mick wanted. She really didn't hold a grudge against Abigail.

"To be honest, I feel bad for her," Candice said after a while and Ben looked at her with surprise. She went on to explain. "I just know what it's like to deal with Mick, and how can I be mad at her for doing something stupid when I've been the same way for so long? I wonder if I can figure out how to reach out to her."

Ben, impressed by her compassion, grabbed her hand and leaned over to kiss her knuckles.

"You amaze me, love. The more I get to know you, the more you keep surprising me."

* * *

Ben was rubbing Candice's feet as they sat comfortably on the couch in her living room when a knock came on the door - it was a little after 7. Candice decided she wasn't going to make the effort of letting Mick in.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" she yelled so he could hear her.

"Sorry I'm a little late, but they were kind of busy at the restaurant. I got your usual - enchiladas slathered in pork chili," Mick was saying as he came in the door then turned around to close it behind him. He hadn't noticed the extra person in the room as he tried to balance the food bags.

"You want me to put the food on the kitchen table ...?" he cut off suddenly as he finally looked up and saw Ben and Candice sitting there and smiling at him.

"Hi!" Ben said. "Glad you could make it over."

Candice quietly giggled.

The smile was wiped from Mick's face and a look of anger took over. Without realizing it, the bags of food dropped on the floor.

"Well, that's a bloody damn shame," Ben quipped, looking at the waste.

Mick didn't pay attention to Ben - his blue eyes were settled on Candice's face.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled, pointing to the two of them on the couch. "I thought you were no longer with him."

"Oh, did I really say that?" Candice feigned innocence. "I guess I must have gotten the story wrong."

Mick picked up on what she was implying.

"I told you I had no idea about that picture or that story," he said, his face still red from fuming. "It was just all a bad coincidence."

"Oh, so you _didn't_ ask me to do that little favor for you?" piped up a voice from the right and Mick's eyes turned in that direction. Seeing Abigail walking out from the hallway left him speechless.

"What's the matter? Did that silver tongue fail you?" she continued as she stopped and glared at Mick.

 _As the saying goes, if looks could kill,_ thought Candice. She was enjoying the spectacle that was playing out in her living room like a daytime soap opera.

Mick finally found his voice. He looked at Candice while pointing at Abigail with an accusing finger.

"Are you going to honestly believe her? You hardly know her whereas we've known each other ..."

"Since high school?" Candice finished, standing up and walking toward Mick. "Well, I haven't known her or Ben for nearly as long as I've known you and I can't say they've done anywhere _near_ what you have done to me. You were a shitty friend, a shitty boyfriend and a shitty fiance. Like I've told you before ... It. Is. Over."

In a flash, Mick's hand reached out and struck Candice across the face, causing her head to turn to the side. She put a hand to her cheek where the pain burned as she looked back at him with surprise. Out of everything he had ever done, he had never hit her up to that point.

The instant Mick touched her, Ben was on his feet and walked over to him until he was glaring him straight in the eyes. His hand found its way to Mick's shirt collar and he pulled on it, causing Mick to slightly lurch forward.

"You do that again and I will fucking kill you," Ben said quietly, but the anger underneath was apparent. The blue of his eyes had become icy cold with hate.

Candice reached out her hand and placed it on Ben's arm. His eyes turned her way and she could see how much he truly cared about her.

"Don't," she said and Ben started to protest before she continued. "He's not worth it, Ben. Mick was just leaving unless he wants me to call the cops and report him for physical abuse."

Mick's eyes also turned Candice's way and he saw the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek. She could see the thoughts running through his head and he finally nodded.

"Fine, it's over for good," he replied as Ben released him. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

He kicked the bag of food out of his way as he stalked over to the door and opened it. Candice walked over to him and shoved him out into the hallway.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing - I'm getting rid of the trash," she replied as she slammed the door in his face.

She turned around and slumped against the door for support, feeling the adrenaline running through her body and causing her to breathe heavy. She usually wasn't very good with confrontations. Ben came up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she tried to calm down.

"It's over, love," he said quietly, smoothing her hair down. "He's gone."

After her breathing slowed, Candice looked over at Abigail. "Thank you for coming over," she said.

Shock spread across Abigail's face as she took in Candice's kind words.

"It was the least I could do after what I did. I'm glad you looked me up," she replied and tears were gleaming in her eyes. "I'm thankful to you for your forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it."

Candice broke away from Ben and walked over to Abigail.

"Believe me, you have nothing on me when it comes to stupidity where Mick is concerned. All we can do is move forward. Now, shall we see if the food is still good to eat? I mean it's still in its containers and we can at least thank Mick for buying us supper," a sheepish smile spread across her face, causing Abigail to laugh and Ben to smile himself.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter although I'm thinking about writing a second story about Ben and Candice in London. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next two weeks flew by and Candice couldn't believe that it was almost time for Ben to head back to London.

They had spent as much time as they could with each other, neither one of them wanting it to end. During those two weeks, Mick never entered her thoughts and she didn't hear a peep from him.

She had also become good friends with Abigail and put in a good word for her at the magazine. They were looking for someone to take over the lifestyle stories since Kari had moved out to California. It was only a matter of time before Abigail found out if she got the job or not. At first, Mary wasn't very friendly toward Abigail after the whole Daily Portrait incident, but Candice got her to finally come around.

The issue with her article about Ben came out the Monday after her confrontation with Mick. Ben's handsome face was featured on the cover and the magazine sold out, but not before he managed to get a copy for himself.

"I'm starting a collection of my girlfriend's work," Ben told her when she teased him about buying the magazine so he could stare at himself. She was also dragged over his lap and given a good spanking for that little quip, causing her to laugh until tears formed in her eyes.

But now, her eyes were filled with tears of sadness as she spent that Friday night with Ben in his hotel room. He had to fly out at 10:45 the next morning. Instead of going out, they decided to order up hotel service and enjoy their last few hours together privately.

Ben reached a hand up to wipe away the tear that was running down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. They had just finished their food and were relaxing on the couch and drinking wine. She was sitting next to him with her legs tucked underneath her and enjoying the feel of Ben's arm around her shoulders.

Ben leaned over to place a kiss on her lips and then gazed into her eyes.

"Wait here a minute. I have a surprise for you," he said, standing up and walking back to the bedroom. Candice just sat their wondering what it could be.

He came back out with one arm behind his back.

"I bought this last week, but I wanted to wait until tonight to give it to you," he said as he sat back on the sofa, facing her.

She watched as he brought his hand out and she saw he was holding an envelope. She just stared at it wondering if it was what she hoped it was.

"Well, are you going to take it or what?" he asked, chuckling.

Candice looked up into his green (blue?) eyes then looked back down at the envelope as she reached out to take it. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the plane ticket for London. Her sadness turned to elation and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, my God, thank you! I wasn't expecting you to buy the ticket for me."

Candice's excitement was contagious and he ended up smiling brightly at her.

"I told you I was going to fly you to London, didn't I? And I know you have a passport because I saw it laying on your dresser. Now, you just have to make sure you take those two weeks off."

Candice looked at the dates - the trip was only a couple of weeks away.

"They won't have a choice, I'm taking it off no matter what," she responded. She set the ticket on the coffee table then reached over to cup his face in her hands to kiss him on the lips.

Ben's arms wound around her back as their kiss became more passionate. She opened her mouth to him and he eagerly accepted her invitation, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and tasting the wine she had been drinking. He could hear little moans developing in her throat and it urged him on further.

A couple of minutes later she broke away, breathing heavily and he took the opportunity to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck where he left little love bites. Candice rolled her head back as he brought one hand up to unbutton her blouse as he kissed his way down her chest.

"I love you," the words slipped from her lips and Ben felt her tense up. She couldn't believe she had just said that to him. It was way too soon.

Ben looked up into her eyes. She had a horrified look on her face.

"It's OK, love," he whispered reassuringly. "I know this has all been a whirlwind, but I can safely say I love you, too."

Candice just looked at him in amazement and he smiled at her. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, let me show you," he said and she took his hand and followed him back to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Ben asked Candice if she would accompany him to the airport - they wanted to be together until the very last minute.

As they announced the boarding of his plane, Ben stood up and pulled her up into his arms. He gazed at her with love in his eyes, taking her breath away. He reached up to wipe away the tears that had started flowing down her cheeks before he gripped her face in his hands.

"It's been so long since I've been in a serious relationship and I'm so glad I found you," he said quietly so only she could hear. "Despite everything that happened, I have enjoyed being with you and I'm determined to make this work if you are."

Candice leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck getting rid of me - I'm here for the duration," she replied with a smile even though the tears were still streaming down her face. "I'm going to miss you over the next couple of weeks so you better call me whenever you can - I want to hear that sexy voice of yours. And I'll be thinking of you until I get to see your handsome face again."

A smile lit up his face and he leaned over to crush his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his arms around her back. They stayed that away until one of the other crew members called his name. They broke apart and Ben gripped Candice's face as he looked deeply into her eyes again.

"I love you, Candice," he said and her heart skipped a beat. Three weeks ago, she never thought her life would take this wonderful turn of events.

"I love you, too," she replied and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips one more time before he reached down to pick up his carry-on bag and walked away. He turned around one last time to place a hand to his lips and blow her a kiss and she did the same. With some reluctance, he turned away and she lost sight of him as he boarded his plane.

"See you in a couple of weeks," she whispered with a smile on her face and a lightness in her heart.


End file.
